


The Telltale Heart

by komorebirei, mireille (komorebirei)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Love Confessions, Marichat, Personal Challenge to Make Ladrien Interesting, Realizations, adrienette - Freeform, ladrien, love square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-10-13 03:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20575517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komorebirei/pseuds/komorebirei, https://archiveofourown.org/users/komorebirei/pseuds/mireille
Summary: It all started from an unexpected moment of intimacy and a startling realization. Before they knew it, their worlds were converging, and there was nothing that could stop it from happening.Join me for a collapse of the love square, one side at a time.Part One: A Stolen MomentPart Two: My Dear FriendPart Three: Right Hand ManPart Four: Tried and True (read the "Extended Version," which is technically chapter five!)





	1. A Stolen Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Telltale Heart Series](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/518195) by Mireille Tanaka. 

> Hi, everyone. I guess I decided to upload all my podfics on AO3 after light editing. This is the first canon universe fic I ever wrote for Miraculous Ladybug. It was inspired by repeatedly hearing that Ladrien was the least interesting side of the love square. I was determined to write a good Ladrien interaction and dig out the gold hidden in this ship. What resulted was a collapse of the love square, starting from a single Ladrien moment and ending with a reveal.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> In case you're interested in listening to the podfic, you can find it here: [Telltale Heart Series (Audio)](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLInlTrZshMS1FriPQDHWr21uKYl_l1Bgt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Ladybug are in a photoshoot together; Adrien is upset about how frustratingly _professional_ it all is.

The camera clicked.   
  
Adrien threw his head to clear the lock of hair that the wind had blown into his face, then resumed his easy smile and pose.   
  
Another click.   
  
He was the very definition of nonchalant grace, at least on the outside. His body was on autopilot. On the inside? He was freaking out.   
  
She was a blur of red in his peripheral vision. His back was partly to her, at a forty-five-degree angle, his gaze focused on the camera lens. The arm that was linked in hers tingled, and his heart beat erratically in his chest.   
  
Ladybug was right there, right next to him.   
  
Sure, they had fought akumas together countless times. He had wrapped himself around her time and again to protect her from attacks. They were forced to work in close physical contact on a daily basis. He shouldn’t be this flustered by her proximity.   
  
But when the adrenaline and the heat of battle pounded in his veins, he didn’t think twice about his actions, driven by necessity.   
  
Now, though? Calmly posing in front of a camera, as a civilian? There was nothing to distract him from her presence. Besides, she didn’t know it was her superhero partner she was posing with, and the secret itched under his skin, tantalizing. He wanted to turn around, grab her by the shoulders, and scream, “It’s me, Chat Noir! Now you know me! So, who are  _ you _ under the mask?!”   
  
Of course, he had absolutely no intention of actually doing that. But the impulse was there.   
  
In honor of the upcoming Heroes’ Day, Gabriel Agreste had planned to launch a new line of superhero-inspired men’s formal-ware in an ad campaign featuring Ladybug, the city’s favorite celebrated hero. He had tried to book Chat Noir as well, but of course, that would have posed… complications. So the cat-themed hero had made up an excuse and politely declined.   
  
When Adrien had first heard about the shoot, he had jumped at the prospect of spending a whole day with the love of his life. But much to his chagrin, the dynamic between the two of them all day had been nothing short of professional.   
  
They had been working together since morning. It was now evening, on the bank of the Seine, the last of five locations planned to showcase five different ensembles. The orange glow of the city lights reflected in the Seine, blending with the blue of the last vestiges of dusk, provided the photographer’s desired romantic lighting.   
  
All day, Adrien had been wanting nothing more than to whisk Ladybug away and spill his heart to her. That’s what he wanted to do. But his civilian self meant nothing to her, so how would that go over? He knew it was a bad idea, but he was a hopeless romantic, and let himself indulge in daydreams.   
  
Realistically, he had hoped to at least get to know her better, but there hadn’t been much opportunity for them to talk. All day she had been chatting amicably with the crew about the clothing line and the fashion world—she was surprisingly knowledgable. Not to mention all the fans and children who came up to her between shoots. She was never alone.   
  
Adrien had been lucky enough to exchange a few words with her here and there, nothing more personal than polite greetings and small talk. They were escorted from one location to the next in separate cars, and obviously couldn’t talk while posing. It was torture.   
  
The opportunity came when Ladybug ducked into the changing tent to reapply lip gloss, at the photographer’s urging, to make her lips catch the light more. She had waved off the makeup artist, stating she would do it herself. Adrien heart jolted as he watched her disappear into the tent. This was it.   
  
“My hair keeps blowing around, I’ll add a touch of wax,” Adrien told the photographer, following Ladybug to the tent.   
  
She was checking her newly applied lip gloss in the mirror when he opened the tent flap. He went for the wax container to stall for time, his mind racing. What did he even want to say to her? It’s not like he could just say ‘Hey Ladybug, I’m Chat Noir and I’m in love with you.’ He really should have thought this out. But when it came to her, it seems he couldn’t help acting on impulse. Maybe he could invite her to hang out after the shoot.   
  
“Hey, Adrien,” Ladybug said, giving him a small smile as she moved to exit the tent.   
  
“Wait!” Dropping his pretense, Adrien reached out a hand to grab Ladybug’s wrist as she passed. “Ladybug, I— Can we—”   
  
There was patter of footsteps outside the tent, and as the tent flap opened, Adrien dropped Ladybug’s wrist as if burned.   
  
The photographer glared at them. “Hurry up, we’re losing the light.” He gesticulated at the sky dramatically. “Are you ready to start?”   
  
“Yes,” Adrien sighed despondently. He shot a glance at Ladybug, who was still staring at him, mystified. But in a moment, he saw the curtain of her professional demeanor steal that expression away, and she turned to leave.   
  
Adrien followed her, his gut sinking. The shoot was almost finished, and he didn’t think he’d get another opportunity to talk to her alone. Returning to his former pose, he forced out the expression the photographer wanted, hoping none of his misery showed through. He was tired of putting on the perfect model act around Ladybug and just wanted to be done already. What had he expected?   
  
—   
  
Adrien sulked the whole car ride home.   
  
And when he got home, he didn’t even try to smile at Nathalie, who greeted him at the door and announced that his dinner was on the table. He just shrugged and made his way toward his room.   
  
“Is something wrong, Adrien?” she asked.   
  
“My stomach’s acting up,” Adrien grumbled, trudging up the stairs.   
  
“Do you need medical attention?”   
  
“No, thanks.”   
  
He accidentally slammed his bedroom door shut. Sheepishly, he opened it again to apologize to Nathalie, and closed it more gently the next time.   
  
He plopped on the bed face-first.   
  
Well, that was a disappointment. He had been looking forward to this day. Since the beginning of their crime-fighting days, he had never been able to just spend time with Ladybug without enemy attacks and detransformation time limits to worry about. This had been the one opportunity. And he didn’t see another one on the horizon.   
  
Maybe he should have been more pushy, and not let other people dominate her attention so much.   
  
At the very least, he had wanted to make a good impression on Ladybug as his civilian self. But based on their interactions that day, she probably saw him as a boring, dry piece of toast. Every time he had tried to make a joke, she would just laugh politely, as if she were just humoring him. Weren’t his jokes funny enough?   
  
If anything, she had seemed a little reserved around him. Maybe even like she was… avoiding him? Why would she? He brushed off that thought—probably just his own insecurity.   
  
Adrien groaned. This girl was going to ruin him.   
  
Suddenly, Adrien heard a tap. He whipped up his head, scanning the wall of windows to see what had made the sound.   
  
It was already dark out, so he could barely see, but there she was.   
  
Upside down, her bangs dangling to expose her forehead, her small face and shoulders visible at the top of one of the center panes. She waved and grinned sheepishly.   
  
Adrien jumped up and opened the window. She flipped inside, deftly landing on the balls of her feet, and retracted her yoyo with a zip.   
  
“Ladybug!” Adrien gasped, shocked that she was now standing in his room. “What are you doing here?”   
  
“I’m sorry to bother you, Adrien, it’s just—you were about to say something, weren’t you?”   
  
Adrien gaped, then let out a chuckle. She hadn’t come all the way here just to find out what he was going to say in the tent, had she? Apparently she had a curiosity to rival a cat's. “Yeah. Hold on, we can’t talk here, especially at night.”   
  
Someone could have spotted Ladybug on her way to the Agreste mansion, and paparazzi had been known to hide out on neighboring rooftops to spy on Adrien through the glass windows. It just wasn’t safe for two famous people to stand in the middle of the room talking, like two fish in a tank.   
  
Adrien grabbed Ladybug’s arm, pulled her into the bathroom and locked the door. “Sorry. People can see into my room, and there are cameras everywhere else. This’ll have to do.” He went to the inner room and turned on the shower to mask their conversation with white noise, just in case Nathalie or his father passed by his bedroom. Settling down cross legged on the floor between the sinks and the linen cabinet, he patted the spot across from him, inviting Ladybug to join him. She obliged.   
  
“I don’t mind. But it kind of sucks that you have to hide in your own room,” Ladybug said sympathetically.   
  
“Yeah, well…” Adrien shrugged. “That’s just my life, I guess.”   
  
Ladybug frowned, but her expression softened as she met Adrien’s eyes. “So… what were you going to say?”   
  
“I…” Adrien blushed, faltering. He knew what he wanted to say, he just couldn’t say any of it without revealing his identity or seeming like a creep. He carefully filtered his words. “To be honest… I just wanted to talk. Like… a real conversation.”   
  
The conversations he had had with Ladybug as Chat Noir, outside of their usual banter, had been few and far between. They always met under the threat of an akuma, and had to part minutes after each battle ended.    
  
“Yeah, it was kind of hard to talk with everything going on. I’m glad we got to do this shoot together, though.” She looked at her hands, tracing a polka dot on her leg with a fingertip. The nervous gesture looked funny paired with the superhero suit, but endearing to Adrien. “I’m sorry to come here and bother you, I was just really curious, that’s all.”   
  
“You’re not bothering me at all!” Adrien assured her. “I’m actually really glad you came.”   
  
Ladybug looked relieved.   
  
“So uhhhh…” What could he say? There was no use in asking her on a date or anything like that. He couldn’t be with Ladybug as Adrien. There was too much public attention on both of them—and to her, he was just a random civilian. Maybe he could play matchmaker for himself? “What do you think about Chat Noir?” He paired the question with his best attempt at a charming grin.   
  
Ladybug flushed. Adrien didn’t know if it was because of the mention of her crime-fighting partner, or something else. “What about him?” she asked, warily.   
  
Adrien decided to go out on a limb and shake the tree a bit. Just to see how she’d react. “I’ve heard the rumors on TV that you two are... you know...”   
  
“No!!” Ladybug cut him off vehemently, catching his drift. “We’re not dating. I mean, yeah, he flirts with me all the time, but that’s just him.”   
  
Meouch. Adrien’s gaze fell. Hearing Ladybug bluntly acknowledge the one-sidedness of his affections almost felt worse than her playful rebuffing. His unhappiness must have been obvious, because Ladybug rushed to add:   
  
“Besides, you’re much cooler than Chat Noir!”   
  
Adrien wasn’t sure how to feel, receiving a compliment at his own expense. But she thought he was cool? “Uhh… thanks? Wait, why don’t you like Chat Noir?”   
  
“… It’s not that I dislike him.”   
  
Adrien regarded her with curiosity. “He likes you, doesn’t he?” Was that even public knowledge? Adrien didn’t really care at this point. They were finally getting somewhere interesting.   
  
Ladybug seemed to be stunned into silence, processing something in her mind. “It’s just…” she trailed off, chewing her lower lip in thought. “Too much.”   
  
Adrien narrowed his eyes, trying to understand. “What do you mean, ‘too much’? Like… does he overdo it?”   
  
Ladybug sighed. “No, it’s just… he doesn’t even know me. He thinks too highly of me. Battling akuma? Clever plans? All that bravado? That’s not who I am. So if he likes Ladybug… he’s in love with a mask. I guess that kind of annoys me.” There was a touch of bitterness in her tone. “Plus, I don’t know if he’s even serious.”   
  
Adrien blinked at Ladybug dumbly. He’d never thought about it from her perspective. Did his flirting not seem genuine? The sound of the shower became deafening as he stared at her in silence, processing her words and trying to formulate a response.   
  
Before he could say anything, she went on, a little defensive. “I’m not really the perfect girl that the public sees. I just have to act that way… I don’t know why I’m even telling you all this. I guess I just broke your perfect image of me, but you asked, so that’s my honest answer.”   
  
Ladybug’s words had struck a chord in Adrien. Since entering his teenage years, he had had a fair share of admirers, but never once had he felt that anyone liked him for who he really was. The confessions he had received, from fellow models, fencing classmates, even random strangers, had felt like a burden to him, awkward more than flattering.   
  
He knew what they were seeing was the image his father had crafted of a perfect, dream boy. How could he live up to that image? The boy people saw on billboards wasn’t real. Anyone who expected him to be that image would just turn out disappointed once they got to know him. That’s why he didn’t take any of the confessions seriously.   
  
But surely Ladybug didn’t think his affections were that shallow, did she? Weren’t they closer than that? Didn’t he know her beyond the mask? He racked his brain, trying to piece together everything he could about Ladybug beyond her superhero façade.   
  
The way she hesitated during the fight with Stoneheart, the way she admitted her failure to capture the akuma. She was a girl who took responsibility for her mistakes.   
  
The way she comforted and encouraged the victims once the power of the akuma rolled off. The way she tried to change their lives for the better. She was a girl who cared about others.   
  
The way she cuddled baby August, who had been akumatized twice already. She was great with kids.   
  
The way she had talked down Dark Owl after tricking their way out of his trap. She was confident and brilliant, and she didn’t compromise. That didn’t come from the miraculous. That was all the girl underneath.   
  
When he stopped to think about it, the list went on and on. Why did his Lady think so little of herself? Yes, being a superhero brought out some of her best qualities. But what he admired about her was still part of who she was. And he wanted to know more, if she would let him. Strengths? Weaknesses? He didn’t care. He would accept anything from her.   
  
“Adrien?” The timidness of Ladybug’s inquiry shook Adrien out of his thoughts. Oops. He still hadn’t said anything after Ladybug had shown him the crack in her armor.   
  
Finally meeting Ladybug’s eyes again, Adrien was shocked by the vulnerability of her expression. The corners of her mouth were tugged down, as if she were trying not to cry. Apparently, she cared what he thought about her, and assumed the worst when he didn’t say anything.   
  
He grabbed her hand, not caring if he crossed a line. “Hey, it’s okay, Ladybug,” he blurted out, trying to reassure her. “Don’t worry! I still think you’re amazing, superhero or not.”   
  
“How would you know that?”   
  
“If a miraculous made someone a hero, why isn’t Hawkmoth one?”   
  
Ladybug didn’t reply.   
  
“Your actions say a lot about you, Ladybug. Don’t you think Chat Noir knows you better than just a mask?”   
  
Her gaze dropped, as if reluctant to admit he was right. “But I can’t show weakness as Ladybug. And I can’t reveal my identity. That means I can’t show who I am, not even to Chat Noir. Even if I wanted to.”   
  
Adrien felt the stab in his heart at the implications of her words. He thought he knew her, but how much of herself did she have to conceal to protect her identity? Maybe he didn’t know her that well after all.   
  
But how could she blame him for what he couldn’t know? He wasn’t just some fanboy; his feelings weren’t that shallow. And yet, how could he prove it to her if she didn’t understand already? He willingly gambled his life to save hers. What more could he do? He sighed in frustration, frowning.   
  
Ladybug looked concerned, as if surprised by his reaction. “Hey… Adrien. Are you ok? Did I say something wrong?”   
  
Adrien shook his head, still frowning. “No, you’re fine. It's just… it seems lonely to be a superhero.” And I wish you would let me in.   
  
Unbeknownst to Ladybug, Adrien was in the middle of a frightening realization.   
  
Ever since he had accepted the yoke of the black cat miraculous, Adrien had seen the cat suit as his freedom. He relished the ability to say and do whatever he wanted, go wherever he wanted. And ever since he had met Ladybug, ever since he had decided he loved her, he hadn’t held back anything from her. His thoughts, his impulses—he didn’t filter anything, short of his own name. He had always assumed it was the same for her.   
  
But now, he was realizing he had been wrong. There was a much greater distance between him and Ladybug than he had thought. While Chat Noir might be his escape, his way to be who he really was, that wasn’t the case for Ladybug. She had a life, which he had no part of. A life where she could be herself, and she had to hide it when she became Ladybug.   
  
“It’s okay. That’s just the life of a superhero. I’m not doing this for myself, after all.” Ladybug’s quiet admission seemed to confirm Adrien’s suspicions.   
  
His heart crumpled. He realized he had been selfish all along. That he had embraced superhero life for his own personal freedom; the responsibility that came with it was just a small price to pay. Sure, he was devoted to getting the job done, protecting Paris from Hawkmoth. But flirting with Ladybug, the jokes, pushing to know her identity, treating her like a prize to be won… it was all for himself, and he had been so blind to her feelings that he had even made her uncomfortable.   
  
He had been the one constantly pestering her, making clumsy mistakes in battle, even being turned to the enemy’s side again and again. Focused on his own agenda, which was 100% her. Meanwhile, she was setting herself aside to save the day.   
  
Adrien felt foolish and petty. But he couldn’t help but feel a little sorry for himself. Because he was even more alone than he had thought.    
  
Unbidden tears pricked Adrien’s eyes as he watched Ladybug’s face. He felt like he had bitten off more than he could chew. He didn’t know how to process this revelation, or what he even wanted from his relationship with Ladybug. All he knew was that he loved her. But she was always out of his reach. He couldn’t even get to know her.    
  
Ladybug wore a sad, quiet expression, but her eyes and lips softened into a faint smile under his gaze. “Not that I’m complaining. Being a superhero has its perks.” She winked. “Like being able to swing into your window.”   
  
Adrien blushed and laughed, swiping at his eyes to get rid of the tears before Ladybug could notice—he hoped, anyway. “Yup, that is a pretty great perk. You’re the only one who can break into this prison. I’m glad you came, though regrettably I couldn’t treat you to a better scene.” He gestured around at the bathroom, a wry smirk playing at his lips.   
  
“We can pretend we’re at the sauna,” Ladybug joked, giggling.   
  
Adrien was relieved to see his Lady regain her usual cheerful demeanor, pleased to see she was getting comfortable enough with Adrien to joke around the way she did with Chat Noir.   
  
“Anyway, Ladybug… I think I understand,” Adrien reassured her. “All my life, I was groomed to represent my father’s company. I was homeschooled, I didn’t have friends, and I couldn’t do what I wanted to do, or act the way I wanted to act. So I know what it’s like to be forced to hide who you really are and wear an image for the outside world. But just because you have to hide parts of you doesn’t mean Chat Noir doesn’t care for the real you or want to know her.”   
  
“Maybe,” Ladybug shrugged, pursing her lips. “But anyway... you have friends now, don’t you? That you can be yourself around?”   
  
Adrien smiled, thinking fondly of his classmates. “Yeah. I do. They’re great.”   
  
Ladybug smiled, then stood up and took his hand, pulling him to his feet. “Thanks, Adrien.”   
  
Adrien’s heart clenched as he realized she was getting ready to leave.   
  
“Thank you for letting me talk to you. And for encouraging me. And…” she seemed to hesitate. “for what it’s worth… you don’t have to wear a mask around me, okay, Adrien?”   
  
That’s funny, Milady, Adrien thought, biting back a laugh, I already do… every day. But he understood what she meant, and appreciated the sentiment. “Thanks, Ladybug. I wish I could say the same, but…” he gestured at her mask, “it’s kinda stuck to your face.”   
  
Ladybug poked out her tongue at him, and their laughs bounced around the bathroom walls. Despite their joking, a tension hung between them, as if each was carefully, acutely aware of the other.   
  
“But, you know,” Adrien said, putting his hand on Ladybug’s shoulder, “You don’t have to act like a superhero around me. You can be the real Ladybug. Whoever you are under the mask.”   
  
As he spoke the words, he wished with all his being that he could have said them as Chat Noir. But unfortunately, she’d have to take them from Adrien, the boy she didn’t know was so close to her, the boy she probably would never meet again like this. She couldn’t possibly understand how much he meant those words. Could she?   
  
From the way she was looking at him, maybe she did. She touched Adrien’s cheek, her eyes filled with tenderness and longing. What did it mean?   
  
As if pulled by her gaze, Adrien leaned forward. He almost expected her to push him away, as she had countless times before. But she didn’t. Adrien’s heart beat faster, awed that the impossible was happening. He should stop. But he felt like he was being sucked into a black hole.   
  
Lifting her chin, he ever so gently, hesitantly, brushed her lips with a feather-light kiss. Her lips were a little sticky and strawberry-scented from the lip gloss she had used in the photoshoot.   
  
How much he had longed to do that, ever since the fateful day he had met her over a year ago. And now, in his civilian form, she had let him. Pressing his burning cheek against her hair, breathing in her scent, Adrien wrapped one arm around Ladybug’s shoulders, holding her close to his racing heart like a cherished possession. With the other hand, trembling slightly, he clasped hers that was still on his other cheek.   
  
He knew this couldn’t last. It couldn’t change their future. This was just a moment. But overwhelmed by her closeness, and the fact that she was accepting his affections, the words he had held in his heart for so long came spilling out. “Ladybug, I… I love you.”   
  
Her softly spoken response, only faintly audible over the sound of water hitting porcelain tile, shocked him.   
  
“I… love you too, Adrien…”   
  
No, it didn’t make sense. But Adrien was beyond the reasoning stage. He didn’t wonder how she could love him, how she could accept so easily that he loved her. They were in a different dimension, where this moment transcended the bounds of logic. Where they were vulnerable, and words were taken at face value. And everything felt right.   
  
But the spell broke and Ladybug pulled away.   
  
He kept his eyes closed, not wanting to let the moment go. Not wanting to face reality.   
  
“I’m sorry, Adrien, but we can’t do this again.” Ladybug’s hand was still on his cheek, and her voice came from a few inches away.   
  
When he opened his eyes, she was looking up at him with pain in her deep, blue eyes.   
  
Adrien sighed deeply. That’s right. She was Ladybug. And he was Adrien Agreste. Their lines of fate may have crossed for this moment, but they couldn’t run parallel. Not like this, anyway.   
  
“I know,” he said, his tongue feeling heavy with the finality of the words.   
  
Ladybug took a step back. “Goodbye, Adrien…” In a last gesture, she took his hand, and mirroring the familiar motion, dropped a gentle kiss on his knuckles.   
  
He stood and stared at her numbly as she gave him one last smile and slipped out the door.   
  
He didn’t even say goodbye.   
  
Didn’t even follow her out of the bathroom.   
  
His heart felt both full and empty at the same time.   
  
By the time he shook himself out of his stupor enough to turn off the shower and come out of the bathroom, she was gone. A faint breeze brought a whiff of spring through the open window.   
  
“Sooo, you finally kissed Ladybug. Are you happy now?” a voice drawled from the cheese cabinet, where Plagg sat on a wheel of camembert, a tiny paw on his belly.   
  
“Not now, Plagg.”   
  
He closed the window, changed into pajamas, and curled into bed. Homework wasn’t getting done tonight—he’d do it in the morning. He couldn’t think about formulas right now.   
  
He hugged a pillow, seeing Ladybug’s sad blue eyes staring at him from the backs of his eyelids. He pushed the pillow into his chest, trying to dull the ache.    
  
By the time he dragged himself out of bed at 6 A.M. to complete his chemistry homework, he’d barely slept a wink, probably worse off than he had been last night.   
  
—   
  
The next day, Adrien sat with one cheek propped up on his palm as Nino went on and on about an upcoming DJ contest. Giving his friend halfhearted responses to show he was listening, Adrien stifled a yawn, his eyelids feeling like sandpaper. He couldn’t stop thinking about the conversation with Ladybug, about the taste of her strawberry lip gloss.   
  
A flock of students entered the classroom, and Adrien blinked blearily as he noticed a box had appeared on his desk. It was emblazoned with the T&S Boulangerie Patisserie logo. He glanced up to see Marinette smiling down at him, her cheeks tinged pink.   
  
“Good morning, Adrien!” she greeted cheerfully.   
  
“Good morning, Marinette.” His voice sounded a little raspy, and he cleared his throat, trying to seem more energetic. “What’s this?” He opened the box and blinked at the contents. Two macarons, red, painted with black spots. Like Ladybug’s yo-yo. He blushed, feeling his throat tighten and his heart rate quicken. Why would she give him this? He gave Marinette a tentative, questioning smile, feeling his lips twitch.   
  
“Did you sleep well?” she asked, before he could thank her or say anything.   
  
“Yes—”   
  
Marinette’s look hardened, and Adrien suddenly felt self-conscious for lying.    
  
“… well, no, Not really.” Marinette was Adrien’s friend. He could be honest with her, right?   
  
Marinette touched his arm, comfortingly. “If you need someone to talk to, I’m here, okay?”   
  
The class bell rang, and Adrien gave her a warm smile as she began to step away from his desk. “Thanks, Marinette. You’re a really good friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's the first part. What did you think about the Ladrien dynamic? I know most people don't like Ladrien in general, but did you enjoy reading this? Do you see some value in the pairing besides just being unabashedly in love?


	2. My Dear Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette makes a resolution toward Adrien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to get around to updating this fic! This time, it's Adrienette, from Marinette's point of view. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> [Click here to listen to the podfic version.](https://youtu.be/Og_nNOy4TL0) (Disclaimer: This was one of the very first series I uploaded, so the audio quality isn't great compared to the recent ones. I was also still a bit sick when I recorded it. ^_^;;;)

“Marinette, girl, you need to take real notes,” Alya hissed.

Marinette glanced down at her tablet, where she had absent-mindedly written Adrien’s name and surrounded it with a cloud of hearts. She blushed and hastily erased it. “I am taking notes,” she whispered back indignantly, curling an arm around her tablet to shield it from view.

Once Alya’s eagle-like eyes were off her, Marinette resumed staring at Adrien’s back, heaving a sigh.

His head was nodding drowsily, and Marinette tapped the back of his bench with the toe of her shoe to get his attention. He turned slightly to shoot her an embarrassed, but grateful smile.

“Marinette, Adrien. Eyes and ears up front, please.” Ms. Bustier interrupted her lecture to call out the two students, who immediately straightened and returned to note-taking with a fervor.

As the lecture about ancient Greek political structure went on, though, Marinette’s mind wandered, and her eyes settled on Adrien’s hunched back again. He was usually energetic in school. She could tell he hadn’t slept well, and seemed to be down. Had the macarons been too much? They had been from her dad’s latest test batch of raspberry-and-chocolate flavored Ladybug macarons, which he was perfecting for Heroes’ Day in two weeks. Maybe Adrien didn’t want to be reminded of Ladybug. She should have just brought regular macarons.

And just like gravity, her thoughts were back on last night. 

He had said he  _ loved _ her.

Ladybug.

Marinette watched Adrien lean to the side to get a better writing angle, as he scribbled notes in his tablet.

He was in love with Ladybug. He had kissed her.

Marinette’s heart fluttered as she remembered Adrien holding her close after their kiss, feeling his breath tickling her ear, his warmth, and his heart beating fast through his shirt. She sighed deeply, needing oxygen to quell the tingling in her chest. She had never seen him like that before, so tender and sincere. What she felt for him had been perfectly mirrored in him—the way he looked at her, the way his hand trembled when he held her.

And yet, he seemed to understand that any kind of relationship between them was impossible.

He had looked so sad when she had left. It had been one of the most difficult feats in Marinette’s life to willingly walk away from Adrien and leave him alone in his room last night. But she had no choice.

And it wasn’t  _ impossible _ for them to be together. Here she was. And there  _ he _ was. Yet, he didn’t know who she was. And she couldn’t just tell him. Why did he have to fall for Ladybug, of all people? Frustration threatened to tear Marinette’s heart in two.

_ I’m Ladybug, _ Marinette reminded herself of the facts.  _ Adrien Agreste is in love with me. He just doesn’t know it. _

Marinette thought about the love poem Adrien had written more than a year ago, and it all made sense. ‘I wonder who you are, beneath that strong disguise’… Of course. Tikki had interpreted that line metaphorically, but he had meant it literally.

How long had Marinette pined after him, making attempt after attempt to confess her love to him, even coming up with schemes to get them together? And the whole time, he had been in love with her masked alter-ego.

Marinette couldn’t deny that she was strongly tempted to visit him again as Ladybug, now that she knew how he felt. But that just felt wrong. She couldn’t take advantage of him. How could they get married and have three beautiful kids without revealing her identity? And what would he think of her pretending to be oblivious in class while having a secret relationship with him, once he found out? There was simply no way it could work out and end well.

So she was not going to give in to that temptation. She would not make this even messier than it already was.

But that was the worst part of it all. It meant she would have to break his heart.

Watching Adrien sigh for the fifth time that morning, Marinette’s insides melted with compassion for him. She didn’t want to hurt him, but she had no choice. And last night had given her a glimpse of how lonely his life was. She wondered if he had told Nino how he felt about Ladybug. Whenever Marinette was going through angst about Adrien, she had Alya—no, even a whole circle of friends to help her through it. Did Adrien have that?

Maybe not.

Probably not.

So, at that moment, she resolved to be the best friend Adrien could ever wish for.

And if he had meant what he said, if he really could love the girl under the mask, then maybe… just maybe, he could fall for her as a civilian, once he got over Ladybug.

Not that Marinette was planning on it, or anything. But, a girl could hope.

—

“Hey Adrien, do you want to eat me with lunch?”

Adrien whipped around too fast, and Marinette knew something was wrong. Red-faced, she shook her head violently and waved her arms, trying to erase what she had just said. Why didn’t she have this problem as Ladybug? “Um no! I meant, do you want to eat lunch with me?”

Adrien burst out laughing and slung an arm around Marinette’s shoulder. Her blush deepened, and she covered her face with both hands.

“You’re funny, Marinette. Sure!”

Marinette peeked from behind her hands at Adrien’s smiling face. For the first time that day, she didn’t see any traces of sadness. Her heart swelled. They walked to the cafeteria together, and Adrien didn’t drop his arm until they had to grab their trays.

—

The school was deserted, except for the courtyard, where Marinette could hear rhythmic footsteps and the high-pitched clang of sabres colliding. Sitting on the top step of the metal staircase, just barely out of sight, Marinette finished off her math homework and locked her tablet, tucking it into her backpack. She checked her phone clock. Ten more minutes still.

She hadn’t slept that well last night either, and all her homework was already done. It wouldn’t hurt to just close her eyes until the class was over…

…

“Marinette!”

“Wha—?!” Marinette’s eyes snapped open and she jumped to her feet, disoriented, forgetting where she was. Steady hands caught her, preventing a disastrous tumble.

“What are you doing here? Don’t sleep on the stairs! It’s dangerous.”

It was Adrien. He was a step below her, duffel bag slung over one shoulder, already changed back into normal clothing. There were only a few remaining students dispersing to the locker rooms.

Marinette reoriented herself, and Adrien let go of her arms. “Thanks for saving me. I finished all my homework here, it was easier to concentrate than in my room, being tempted by video games. Are you going home now?”

Adrien was giving her that bemused smile that she’d seen whenever she did something weird or embarrassing in front of him. But it wasn’t a negative look. Marinette gave him her biggest grin, feeling awkward.

“Yeah, I’m going home. My driver’s outside.”

“Want to walk together?”

It was a short walk, but well worth the wait.

—

The last Sunday before Heroes’ Day, Marinette and Alya were holed up in Marinette’s room. After the macaron-tasting debacle of last year, Marinette had decided to plan better, and was making cute cloth diapers to donate to a homeless shelter. Fabrics in all kinds of cute colors and patterns were strewn over the floor as Marinette picked which inner and outer linings to match.

Alya was there for moral support.

“By the way, don’t think I haven’t noticed what you’re doing.” Alya, who had been explaining her theory that an obscure Renaissance-era activist she had read about was a miraculous holder, caught Marinette’s attention by abruptly changing the topic.

“Huh? What am I doing?”

“I think it’s working,” Alya nudged Marinette, giving her a look.

“What’s working?”

“Don’t play dumb. I’m talking about your new technique with Adrien. I didn’t think you had it in you. You’ve been bold, girl!”

Marinette’s face reddened. “N-no, it’s not like that! I mean, it’s not a technique or anything! I’m just trying to be a good friend.”

“Sure, a  _ friend. _ ”

“Yeah! Just a normal friend!”

Alya eyed Marinette suspiciously. “You expect me to believe  _ you _ just want to be  _ friends _ with Adrien Agreste?”

“Of course!” Marinette squeaked. "I mean I still love him and all! Just—step by step!”

“Who are you and what have you done with Marinette Dupain-Cheng?”

“Alya! Stop it!” Marinette threw her Lady Wifi doll at her friend.

“Ouch, low blow!”

The two erupted in giggles.

—

Two days later, Marinette was sitting on her balcony lounge chair, enjoying the spring weather and attempting to get through her literature readings. It was mid afternoon, and an akuma fight had just ended, leaving her with the pleasantly achy heaviness in her muscles that made it a struggle not to fall asleep. And that’s when she received a text.

That in itself was not a strange occurrence, but this was a text from Adrien. They had each other’s numbers from the times Adrien had to join hangout sessions via video call, but they never texted. Or called one-on-one, for that matter.

Marinette sat upright, heart rate spiking.

**Hey Marinette,** it read simply.

She waited a few seconds so she wouldn’t seem too eager, then replied. 

** _Hi!_ **

Adrien’s answer came immediately.

**Do you mind if I video-call you?**

Marinette’s heart threatened to jump out of her throat. She took a deep breath to calm herself. He wanted to video-call her?! Right now?! Ok, a few more deep breaths. She checked her hair and makeup in her phone’s reflection. Presentable enough…

** _Right now? Sure._ **

As soon as Marinette sent the message, her phone started buzzing. She squeaked, almost falling off the lounge chair in surprise. _Ok._ _Deep breaths, Marinette. For Adrien! For friendship!_

She accepted the call, and Adrien’s real, live face popped up on the screen.

Her nervousness flooded away and was replaced by concern when she saw that he looked downcast.

“Adrien? What’s wrong?”

_ “Hey Marinette. Uh… nothing. I’m just being stupid.” _

“No! You can’t be stupid.”

This made Adrien smile and shake his head, but he still looked sad.

_ “Um. I’m sorry if this is a weird question, but… how do you get over someone?” _

Marinette felt like she had a mini heart attack at his words. She hoped she wasn’t making a face as crazy as she was feeling. He was talking about Ladybug, wasn’t he? What should she say? Did she even know how to get over someone? She was a hopeless case herself. But this was good. This was supposed to be her job right now. Helping Adrien get over Ladybug! Marinette wished she could call a lucky charm to help her come up with the perfect words of wisdom.

Her voice came out calmer than she expected, surprising even herself. “I’m not exactly the best person to give this kind of advice, but it takes time. But it’s easier when you’re not alone. I mean. It helps to have friends around. Or a friend, at least.”

Adrien’s eyes brightened a little.  _ “I guess I made the right decision in calling you, then,” _ he said softly.

“Are you okay? Did something happen?”

_ “No, I just… there’s this girl. But I can’t be with her. And something reminded me of her today. Anyway, like I said… I’m just being stupid…” _

“Don’t say that. How you feel is not stupid.”

_ “Hey, Marinette?” _

“Yes?”

_ “I’m stuck in the house, as usual. Father wants me to practice for three hours. If you’re doing homework or something, do you want to, um… do it here, maybe? While I play? I know that doesn’t sound fun, but…” _

He was inviting her to his house? That was a first.

“Of course! It does sound fun. I’d love to come.”

_ “I can send my driver—he’s pretty cool, actually.” _

“No, it’s okay! I live nearby and it’s nice out. I’ll just walk.”

Adrien’s face lit up with a huge grin.  _ “Awesome! See you soon!” _

Adrien’s excitement broke Marinette’s heart. He looked like he’d just been handed the world on a silver platter. Was it that great to have a friend over? Marinette smiled dreamily at Adrien’s beaming face on her phone screen. He looked so cute. She couldn’t resist… she took a screenshot. The fake camera click sounded loudly, and Marinette internally winced, hoping he hadn’t noticed.

His smile was replaced by a look of confusion. “Huh? Did you just take a picture?”

“Nope! See you soon!! Bye!” Marinette hung up and started gathering her things, her face burning. She ran her embarrassment off and arrived at the Agreste mansion panting.

—

Marinette sat curled up on the couch, back against the armrest, tablet propped up on her lap. She had read the same sentence three times, distracted by the complex piano melody that Adrien was working on. She had never heard him play before, aside from the jam session on Juleka’s boat, and even though she was no expert in music, she was amazed by the beauty of his playing. She couldn’t be more content than to be here, sitting in his room, listening to him play.

Being in his room again brought back memories of that night. At least as Marinette, she didn’t have to hide in the bathroom, and she was here with Nathalie’s knowledge. This was healthy, right?

The past week had been a rollercoaster of emotions for Marinette. She felt like a moth flying close to a flame. She had been shy around Adrien before because the way he affected her was just so intense. Every action and word from him felt like a blow to her heart, whether he meant it or not. When she was around him, she felt shaky, jumpy—she felt like laughing, crying, screaming. But she was determined to be there for him. So she had forced herself to keep coming near him, even when she felt like she couldn’t handle it.

And it seemed like he was letting her in, little by little. He had even mentioned Ladybug today, which surprised Marinette.

She snuck a glance at him, his hands flying skillfully over the black and white keys. She felt unworthy of him, but she realized that somehow, he needed her. Sure, he had Nino, but Nino was a straightforward kind of guy. Not that Nino was lacking, but Marinette had begun to understand that Adrien needed a different kind of support, too.

Ever since the night she visited as Ladybug, Marinette had seen a part of Adrien that she had been too blinded by his glory to notice before: a deep well of hurt built up inside him, hidden from the world, even from his friends. Like a splinter deeply embedded in him, it was something that could only be brought out and dissolved with gentle coaxing and care. And she wanted to provide that for him. So no matter how ridiculous or unworthy Marinette felt sometimes, she willed herself not to be so vain and to focus on him instead.

He happened to look up and catch her watching him, and his face instantly softened into a gentle smile. Marinette’s face melted and she smiled back, then gave him a thumbs up. He winked and turned back to the score, continuing to play without missing a beat.

Three hours was a long time. Marinette phased in and out of consciousness, somehow managing to get through the literature reading before soundly dozing off. She was awakened by the sound of the piano bench scraping across the hardwood floor, and she realized it was quiet. She sat up, rubbing her eyes.

Adrien plopped down on the other end of the couch, facing her, arm propped on one knee. He was smiling. The melancholy seemed to be gone.

“Thanks for coming, Marinette. I hope my playing wasn’t too boring. Seems to have put you to sleep.”

Marinette shook her head emphatically. “No, you were amazing! Sorry! I was tired.”

Adrien laughed. “Just teasing.”

“It was nice hearing you play. If you want… we can do this again anytime. I mean, not to invite myself or anything…”

Adrien grinned and poked Marinette’s shin with his foot. “You’re welcome anytime.”

—

Finished with his responsibilities for the day, and thus freed from house arrest, Adrien walked Marinette back to her place.

“You know, Marinette, you’re really fun to hang out with,” he said, slinging an arm on Marinette’s shoulder, as was becoming a normal gesture between them.

Marinette blushed. “Haha! Ummm… thanks! You’re tun foo… I-I mean fun too…”

Adrien cracked up and ruffled Marinette’s bangs. “Hey, I think it worked.”

“What worked?”

“I wasn’t thinking about her.”

Marinette looked at him. He was gazing ahead with a peaceful expression on his face. She gave his waist a shy little squeeze. “What are friends for?”

“Hey, Marinette?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m supposed to play at the Agreste Foundation Gala on Heroes Day. Father said I could invite one friend. You wanna come?”

“Sure.”

One friend. Out of all the people in the world, Adrien had picked her? Marinette was incredulous.

Even after they said their goodbyes, she couldn’t stop smiling for the rest of the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked the chapter. What did you think? Did you notice that the narration style was a little more spazzy than Adrien's chapter? Heh. Leave a comment to let me know your thoughts and reactions. ^_^


	3. Right Hand Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir tries to be a good partner, and the walls continue to fall down.

Adrien was supposed to be getting over Ladybug.

He had decided after the night she visited him.

It was the worst irony, since that had been the night he found out that she returned his feelings. But that was exactly the problem.

All he wanted was to share his life with her. He wanted to spend time with her and ask her opinion about things. He wanted to know who her friends were and what she did for fun. He wanted to sneak into movies with her, and text her at odd hours to find out what she was doing.

But those were not things that you did with a masked superhero. And though Adrien wanted to know her identity more than ever, that was one thing Ladybug would never give him.

The secret identity was the only barrier standing between Adrien and the love of his life. But they kept the secret for the sake of Paris’ safety. What they didn’t know couldn’t be tortured or manipulated out of them. And while Adrien didn’t know what would happen if Hawkmoth got what he wanted, the fact that the two most powerful miraculouses had been activated to protect against it was enough of a red flag. Thinking reasonably, Adrien clearly understood that it wasn’t right to prioritize his own happiness over the greater good. He and Ladybug hadn’t met under the right circumstances. And the current situation put them at an impasse.

He was sure he would always love her. But the constant false hope that one day they could be together was going to drive him crazy.

So he had decided the only way to preserve his sanity was to get over her.

As Adrien reclined on a bench at the Place des Vosges, nibbling on a mini quiche, his chest felt heavy with the thought of  _ never _ knowing who Ladybug was. Well, maybe not  _ never _ . Maybe after they defeated Hawkmoth and gave up their miraculouses… 

No. That line of reasoning was giving him hope. There was no way of knowing how long it would take to defeat Hawkmoth, or whether everything would return to normal even if they did succeed in doing so. Ever since the small hexagonal box had appeared on his coffee table, Adrien’s life had gone from “unconventional” to “the furthest thing imaginable from normal,” and there was no use in pretending otherwise. Better to squash the hope before the longing for Ladybug destroyed him from inside out.

“Hey, are you ok?”

Marinette’s hand was on his shoulder. He looked over at her and forced a smile. “Yeah. Don’t mind me. I’ll be fine.”

She gave him a look that told him she wasn’t convinced, but didn’t press him. “Looks like Nino’s ready,” she said, glancing at the temporary stage set up at the edge of the park, where Nino was standing behind a turntable.

Nino cleared his throat, tapping the mic to check if it was working. “Hey dudes and dudettes, Nino here,” he announced. “Bringing you some fresh beats to brighten up your afternoon. Happy Heroes’ Day, dudes! And now my girl Alya has something to say.”

As Nino started to man the deck, Alya came on stage, waving to the audience. Most were park-goers lounging on picnic blankets, and there were a few others just standing around to see what was going on.

“Hey everyone, it’s Alya from the Ladyblog! We’re collecting donations for the Children’s Hospital, and the Agreste Foundation has agreed to match each donation euro-for-euro. Step up and be a hero! You can find me up front with the donation box.”

Alya left the stage and took her position at a table set up nearby for donations.

Adrien flashed Nino a thumbs-up. He returned it with a nod and a grin, hands occupied.

“It was cool of you to help Nino set this up,” Marinette said, opening a bag of croissants and offering Adrien one.

“Nah, I barely did anything,” Adrien shrugged as he took a croissant. “Anyway, you’re the one who brought the people. Good job with the flyer.”

It had been Nino’s idea for his Heroes’ Day deed to do some DJing at the park, combined with a donation drive for the Children’s Hospital. Adrien, Alya, and Marinette had jumped on the plan, eager to help. Thankfully, Heroes’ Day had fallen on a Sunday this year, giving them enough daylight hours to pull it off without interfering with the Agreste Foundation Gala that night.

It only took Adrien a few phone calls to get permission to perform at the Place des Vosges, rent the stage and audio equipment, and hire an assembly crew. And his father had agreed to the donation matching proposal easily enough. Alya made arrangements with the hospital and was taking care of handling the funds. Marinette had designed the flyer, and all four of them had spent a day passing them out and hanging them in businesses around the area. As a result, the park was more crowded today than usual.

“I’m so proud of Nino!” Marinette enthused, eyes sparkling as she watched him in action. “I’ve known him for years—he’s only ever done his own thing. He’s stepping out of his comfort zone.”

“Yup, coming out of his shell.”

Marinette raised an eyebrow at him but went back to cheering Nino on.

Speaking of stepping out of comfort zones, Marinette seemed to have gotten a lot more comfortable with him over the past couple of weeks. Adrien assumed it was just because she knew her other classmates much longer than she had known him, but she had always acted nervous around him, different from how he saw her act around others. He guessed she just took a while to open up to new people. Despite the misunderstanding when they first met, she had struck him as a nice girl, and Adrien admired the talent and kindness that he saw in her later, so he had been patient in letting the friendship develop.

Lately, though, she had been much more present in his life than ever before, and he had found himself enjoying her company. No, not just that. He had started to  _ rely  _ on her company. When she wasn’t with him, he had subconsciously started cataloguing things he wanted to tell her the next time they met. And she put up with him even if he couldn’t entertain her, like the time she agreed to come over while he was practicing. He appreciated that, since he didn’t have much free time to just hang out.

She was also the only one that he could—kind of—talk to about his depressing love life. It was unexpectedly easy to confide in her about Ladybug without giving any details, which made the situation more bearable. It was funny, because she had also been the first person he’d told about his love for Ladybug even as Chat Noir. She had a welcoming quality about her that made it easy to open up to her. And she never pried or made him feel guilty.

Suddenly, the peaceful ambiance was interrupted by a series of bright red energy-charged shots that pelted down on the park, most of them absorbing harmlessly into the ground, but a couple of them striking park-goers. The people who had been hit seemed to get angry, one upending a picnic blanket full of snacks and another kicking the dog he had been walking.

Marinette and Adrien looked at one another.

Marinette spoke first. “Umm I better check on my parents. See you later!”

“Yeah, I have to get going anyway, bye!”

If Marinette’s sudden departure at the akuma’s appearance seemed suspicious, it was lost on Adrien. He was preoccupied with the urgency to find an inconspicuous place to transform, and the anxiety about seeing Ladybug again.

He couldn’t help but feel excited to see her, but most of all, he wanted to fix the partnership between them. Ladybug’s visit to him as Adrien had helped him realize that he inadvertently expected her to take up the slack in battle. And he had to admit sometimes he was so distracted by her that he didn’t give his full attention to defeating the enemy. He just let her do all the planning. So he was trying to be different, and better. He wouldn’t joke with her during the fight. He’d pay attention. He’d watch her back without getting incapacitated.

The park was too crowded, so Adrien had to dart behind one of the arches outside the park before he could call on Plagg.

As soon as the transformation was complete, he bounded back to the park, his stomach twisting into knots.

All the unaffected civilians in the park had run away, and the rest—who had been hit by the akuma—were wreaking havoc. The akuma, dressed in a comical red and black outfit with a yellow visor, cocked a giant bazooka-like weapon and pointed it at Chat Noir.

“I am Malevolent! Ladybug and Chat Noir! The only good deed I’ll do today is to get your miraculous for Hawkmoth. With these powers, no one will ever make me feel guilty for not wanting to do any good deeds!” He fired, but Chat Noir dodged easily. The akuma cocked the weapon again, but it was pulled aside by a yo-yo string.

“Milady!” Chat Noir cried out. His heart betrayed him by doing a flip.

As usual, they moved in perfect synchrony. He imagined himself as an extension of Ladybug, feeling her energy beside him as if it were part of him. As if they were two halves of one body. When she moved toward the akuma, taking the offensive, he watched and covered her weak spots. When she needed to take a step back to evaluate, he engaged the enemy. He understood without being told what she wanted him to do, and acted without hesitation, trusting her completely.

The world around them was slowly devolving into chaos as more and more of the delinquent-turned citizens vandalized walls, dropped litter, stole, and sought revenge. But Chat Noir’s priority was to protect Ladybug. No matter what happened around them, as long as she was safe, her healing spell would return everyone to normal. She was like the queen in a game of chess, the power piece.

They managed to corner the supervillain, but still had no clues on where the akumatized object was.

“Time for a little luck, milady?”

Ladybug called a Lucky Charm, and a pocket gaming console fell out of the sky. The smirk on Ladybug’s face told Chat Noir she had an idea.

“Hey Malevolent, you didn’t want to do any good deeds today, huh? How ‘bout a game instead?”

“You’ll play with me, Ladybug?”  He dropped the bazooka to his side and pulled out a game console from a hidden compartment.

Immediately, Ladybug snagged it with her yoyo and flung it at Chat Noir, who had a Cataclysm ready.

“That was too easy.”

“I guess that should teach us not to underestimate a Lucky Charm.”

After purifying the butterfly, Ladybug and Chat Noir knelt at the victim’s sides. He was a scrawny boy, around their age, looking down at the ground with a forlorn expression. Ladybug handed him back the game console.

“I hate Heroes’ Day,” he said. “Everyone said I was selfish, but I just don’t know what kind of good deed to do. I’m only good at video games.”

Ladybug patted his arm reassuringly. “It’s not hard to do a good deed. Even smiling at someone can brighten their day.” She helped the victim to his feet.

“The Lady’s right,” Chat Noir agreed. “Just give it a try.”

“Thanks, Ladybug.” His expression lifted. “Hey, I had an idea!”

“That’s the spirit,” Ladybug encouraged him with a wink.

As the boy walked away, Chat Noir saluted at Ladybug and turned to go.

Ladybug grabbed his belt. “Not so fast, kitty.”

Chat turned around, surprised.

“What’s going on, Chat Noir? Are you mad at me?”

“What? Mad? I’m not— huh?” He was utterly confused. He thought he had done well that day.

Ladybug put her hands on her hips and stared him down, her blue eyes boring into his. “You’ve been acting weird since the last akuma fight. You didn’t even flirt with me today.”

“You WANT me to flirt with you?!”

“No! It’s just weird when you don’t.”

“Uhh…. okaaay?” Chat Noir had actually expected her to appreciate his efforts. “I thought you didn’t like it, so I tried to tone it down.”

Ladybug’s confrontational attitude deflated into confusion. “Oh… why?”

Chat Noir shrugged. “I just... wanted to be a better partner.”

“So you’re  _ not _ mad.”

Chat Noir shook his head.

“Oh. That was um… considerate of you.”

Chat gave her an uncharacteristically shy smile.

“But it’s okay to just be yourself. You don’t have to change the way you act around me.”

“I thought it would make you happy.”

Ladybug softened, putting a hand on his arm. “Thanks Kitty. That’s sweet. But you were fine the way you were.”

Chat’s eyes sparkled. “You liked my jokes?”

Ladybug crossed her arms as if she didn’t want to encourage him too much. “I just like you to be yourself. But don’t be too distracting in battle.”

_ Distracting, huh? _ Chat Noir leaned into her personal space. Ladybug resolutely stood her ground, but looked away to create distance. “Do I distract you, milady?”

She surprised him by suddenly turning to him with a smile, flicking his bell. “There’s my kitty.”

Her face was mere inches away. Caught off-guard, Chat Noir flushed and took a step back to regain his composure. “Y-yeah, uhh… anyway! There’s a charity drive going on in the park, you wanna make an appearance?”

Their miraculouses beeped in tandem.

“Looks like we’re out of time, Chat.”

His face fell.

“Meet me back at the park in ten minutes?”

And his heart was bursting. She was actually agreeing to spend time with him without an akuma in the picture?

The flame of hope, which he had tried to douse again and again, flickered back to life.

—

“These beats are pretty awesome. Though my favorite artist is Jagged Stone.”

After making a public appearance at the park and saying a few words onstage about the importance of ordinary citizens participating in charity, Ladybug and Chat Noir had retreated to a nearby rooftop to enjoy the music and hang out for a little while. Chat Noir was blissful, his earlier resolution far from his mind.

“Jagged Stone, huh? Are you kitten me? I like Jagged Stone too.”

“I hate to say it, but… you have good taste.”

Chat Noir fished for another random fact about her. “You play Ultimate Mecha Strike 3.”

“You remember that?”

“Of course. I remember everything about you, milady.” _You like fashion, too, don’t you? _he thought, recalling the photoshoot. But he wasn’t supposed to know that, so he didn’t say anything.

Ladybug pushed his shoulder playfully. “Stop it.”

“You’re the love of my life, after all.” He meant it as a half-joke, but his voice came out more serious than he intended.

“Chat Noir…”

Chat Noir mentally kicked himself. He hadn’t wanted to make her feel uncomfortable. But his filter with Ladybug was defective. He didn’t want his feelings to get in the way, but they had a way of coming out. He braced himself for whatever she was about to say.

“I thought I told you. I like someone else.”

He had heard the words before, but this time, he knew that person was him—as a civilian. And while in another universe that would have made him happy, the bitter irony burned his heart like acid.

Chat Noir lost his humor, feeling depressed again. “I don’t expect you to return my feelings,” he mumbled. “I just can’t help loving you.”

“Kitty…” Ladybug said in a chiding tone. “Don’t make this difficult for both of us.”

He knew he should just drop it. But the wound had been opened, and the next words spilled out like poison.

“So how do you know this lucky guy?” He didn’t even know who he was mad at. Maybe Hawkmoth.

“He’s just a friend from school. No more questions. You know I hate lying.”

_ From school?  _ She went to his school? Chat’s eyes widened, and he perked up. He had expected her to deflect the question. Did she mean to give him a hint? “Hey LB, why do we have to hide our identities anyway?”

Ladybug eyed him sharply. “You know why.”

“I know Hawkmoth can’t know,” Chat Noir countered. “But why not each other?”

“It’s too risky,” Ladybug warned. “If either of us gets akumatized, it won’t be hard for him to find out.”

“But don’t you think we might know each other in real life?” He knew he was pushing it. But he felt like the answer was right there.

“Chat Noir,” Ladybug said sharply, fixing him with a cold, firm stare. “Yes, we might know each other. But where do you think you’re going with this? Once we know, that’s it. There’s no going back. Are you ready for that?”

Chat Noir withered under her gaze. He knew she was right. “… I’m sorry. I went too far.”

“No more prying,” Ladybug snapped. She unhooked her yo-yo and drew back her arm, ready to throw it. Ready to leave.

“No! Wait!”

She paused.

“Please don’t leave, LB. I’m sorry. I’ll stop.”

She eyed him critically.

“Please stay.”

She put her yo-yo back and sat down reluctantly. “I can’t stay long, anyway. I have somewhere to be tonight and I need to get ready.” 

“I won’t keep you  **cat** tive for long, milady,” he said gently.

Ladybug groaned at his bad pun, but her lips quirked up.

“Did I  **spot** a smile, Bugaboo?”

“Don’t push it, kitty.”

“Are the puns starting to  **bug ** you?”

“Ok, ok, no need to overdo it!” Ladybug laughed, ruffling his hair.

Soon after, Nino finished his set and Alya came onstage to thank everyone for their donations. Ladybug and Chat Noir joined her to give their support to the cause.

As Chat Noir bounded home, his heart was a cocktail of emotions. Warmth from the time spent with Ladybug. Excitement from the feeling that he was  _ so close _ to knowing her identity. Cold unease thinking that might not necessarily be a good thing. Disgust at himself for falling back into his old habits and saying all the wrong things, after he had tried so hard to be better to her today.

Detransforming in his room, Adrien sighed and dropped onto the bed, emotionally drained.  _ Ugh… back to obsessing about Ladybug.  _ There were 3 hours before he was expected to be at the venue for the Agreste Foundation Gala. He needed to get in some practicing, take a shower, and make himself presentable.

“So busy thinking about your love, you don’t even care about me anymore!” Plagg whined.

“You know where the cheese is,” Adrien grumbled.

“You’re a mess, kid. Pull yourself together.” Plagg flew off to the cheese cabinet.

Ignoring Plagg, Adrien curled onto his side. Craving some human interaction to plug the empty feeling in his heart, he unlocked his phone and texted Marinette.

**Ready for tonight? We’ll pick you up at 6 p.m.**

Her response came in a few seconds later.

** _Can’t wait! See you at 6._ **

Some of the negativity clouding his heart dissipated. He was excited to be going to this event with a  _ friend _ for the first time ever. He felt okay enough to practice. Sighing, he got to his feet and plodded to the piano.

—

The Gala was a stiff event, as usual. Marinette and Adrien had been seated at a large, round table with Nathalie, Adrien’s bodyguard, and a couple of Gabriel’s business associates. His father made an appearance onstage but didn’t sit with them—Adrien didn’t know where he spent the evening. The program was a mix of speeches with performances, and the recipients of various grants from the Agreste Foundation were announced throughout the night.

Though the formal setting didn’t allow for much chatting, Adrien was glad to have Marinette’s company. He was usually bored out of his mind at events like these, but with her there, they could throw facial expressions at one another and whisper comments and jokes about the speeches and performances.

Adrien was the last performance. He wasn’t nervous—his father had made him perform at these types of events ever since he had been deemed worthy of playing for others around the age of 7, so it was more routine than anything. But he was on edge wondering what his father would think.

After playing the last chord and taking a bow, he instinctively scanned the audience for his father’s face, wondering if his expression would be one of disapproval, stern acceptance, or one of the rare smiles he had seen only a few times in his life. But he didn’t see his father at all. Disheartened, he took the backstage exit and navigated the halls back to the main ballroom entrance, feeling like his father’s absence had sucked the energy out of him.

Unexpectedly, Marinette was waiting in the hall outside the ballroom, holding a single pink rose wrapped in cellophane.

Giving him a warm smile, she held it out to him as he approached. “You did great! It was beautiful.”

He accepted the rose, touched by the gesture. “Thanks, Marinette. You know… my mom used to give me a rose every time I performed. Ever since I was a kid. It was like a tradition.”

Marinette’s eyes were soft. “You miss her, don’t you?”

“Yeah…” He looked at the rose. The crinkle of the cellophane in his fingers felt bittersweet with nostalgia. “I really do.”

He was surprised when he felt her take his free hand in both of hers. “It’s okay to be sad. Just remember you’re not alone.”

He looked up. She had a faint smile and was looking at him with those soft eyes.

All that he had been feeling, about Ladybug, about his father, about his mother, maybe intensified by having tapped into the well of raw emotion to pour into his piano playing, melted into the warmth of her gaze and he couldn’t help it. Tears started leaking from his eyes. He turned away, embarrassed. “Sorry. I don’t know why I’m crying.”

“It’s okay to cry in front of me.”

She pulled him into a hug, rubbing his back comfortingly. He leaned against her shoulder for a minute, tears flowing silently, before regaining his composure. “Sorry. I shouldn’t be acting like this.”

“It’s okay. There’s no one watching you,” Marinette reassured him. The sound of applause came faintly from inside the ballroom. Since there was only one speech on the program after his performance, Adrien guessed the event was drawing to a close.

“They’ll be coming out soon,” he said, sniffling and pulling away. “I’m gonna go to the bathroom and… fix my face. Can you wait for Nathalie and my bodyguard?”

“Sure.”

As he stepped away, her eyes seemed a little red and her cheeks and nose a little flushed. Had she been crying too? Surely not… “You ok?”

“Of course.” Her smile was as bright as ever. Maybe he had imagined it.

Just before entering the bathroom, he turned back to look at her. She had posted herself near the ballroom door to wait, and gave him a little wave. Wearing a cream dress with floral embroidery swirling from the bottom hem, paired with a blush pink cropped blazer that went nicely with her skin tone, she looked very pretty. The smile that he returned came easily to his lips, crinkling his eyes. As if the cry-session on her shoulder had softened him and crumbled away the outer layer of his heart. He waved back and slipped into the bathroom.

—

“So, did you make it back to the park after the akuma fight?”

Adrien had been so preoccupied with Ladybug, he had forgotten to look for Marinette. He only remembered to ask her now, in the car on the way back from the Gala.

“Umm… no, Papa needed help in the bakery.”

“Really?” He remembered that she had to go as soon as the akuma appeared. She hadn’t come back?

Marinette nodded, turning to look out the window. The lights cast by passing street lamps streaked across her face. Adrien watched her carefully. She seemed to be retreating into herself, discouraging him from continuing this line of conversation. Was she hiding something?

Ladybug’s words from earlier suddenly echoed in his mind, and he noticed her choice of words.  _ A friend from school… _

_ Ladybug said friend… I’m her friend? _

Adrien felt a pit in his stomach. His heart rate increased. He remembered what Ladybug said— _ Once we know, that’s it. There’s no going back. Are you ready for that? _

He swallowed and looked out the other window.

They were pulling up to the back door of Marinette’s apartment.

As the car rolled to a stop, he turned to look at her. She grabbed her clutch purse and gave him a polite peck on the cheek.

“Thanks for inviting me tonight, Adrien.”

“Thank  _ you _ for coming.” He lowered his voice so his bodyguard and Nathalie wouldn’t hear. “I know it was a boring event, but it was a lot more fun with you there.”

“It wasn’t too bad,” Marinette said, then leaned in to whisper in his ear, giving his hand a comforting squeeze. “Cheer up, okay? Text me anytime.” She slipped out of the car. She waved as she closed the door, then again at the entrance to her apartment.

Then she was gone, and the car pulled away. Adrien touched his cheek, where she had kissed him, his heart pounding. The faint floral scent of her perfume hung in the air and in his memory, from the moments of closeness they had shared. It was… familiar.

And Ladybug had called him—the boy she liked—her  _ friend. Adrien was Ladybug’s friend outside the mask.  _ Was it really that obvious?

When had Marinette started spending more time with him? Wasn’t it the day she gave him those Ladybug macarons? The day after he kissed Ladybug?

His mind raced through all his memories of Ladybug and Marinette, from the day he had met them, looking for clues. That’s right, hadn’t he met them both on the same day? Ladybug introducing herself as clumsy. The history textbook. Marinette's creativity and eagerness to help her friends. The way Marinette was the only one who knew about Lila’s true nature. The way she disappeared after he brought her to the Eiffel Tower in the fight with Befana. Ladybug’s absence during Marinette’s date with the Evillustrator. Had he  **ever** seen her and Ladybug together in one place? Was today the first time she had an excuse to leave when an akuma appeared?

She liked fashion. She designed Jagged Stone’s album cover. She was a boss at Ultimate Mecha Strike 3.

Adrien’s head spun. “W-wait.” The word escaped his lips in a daze.

The car slowed. “Yes, Adrien?” Nathalie’s cold voice prompted him.

He licked his lips which had gone dry. “Go back.” He hadn’t even registered making the decision to do so.

Nathalie gave him a puzzled look, but nodded at the bodyguard, who circled around, back to Marinette’s house.

His body feeling cold and shaky, Adrien got out of the car and paused before ringing the bell. It was late and he didn’t want to wake Marinette’s parents, in case they were asleep already. He texted her instead.  **Hi Marinette, I’m outside your door. Can you come down?**

She didn’t respond, but he heard footsteps approaching and the door opened within seconds. She was still wearing the cream-colored dress, having removed the blazer. “Adrien? Did I forget something?” she asked, confused.

“N-no…” He felt like he couldn’t breathe. His hunch had to be right. Everything fit. And her clue had been too big. Now that he saw it, he couldn’t unsee it. It was undoubtedly Ladybug standing in front of him. “Marinette…” Why hadn’t he recognized those blue eyes? Eyes he had looked into so many times, longing to see behind the mask? He glanced at her earlobe. She had black stud earrings, the exact same size and shape as Ladybug’s. Why hadn’t he noticed?

“Adrien.” Marinette’s eyebrows were knit in concern, her voice urgent. “What’s going on? Are you okay? You’re not sick, are you?” She pushed back his bangs to touch his forehead.

He realized he was acting weird, and shook his head to snap out of it. “N-nothing. I just wanted to—never mind. Sorry. Good night, Marinette.” He pulled away and walked back to the car briskly. He had to stop before he did or said something he would regret. At least now, he was sure. He heard Marinette call his name again, but she didn’t come after him. He felt like he had jumped into a pool of ice-cold water, still registering the shock.

“We can go now,” he told Nathalie, voice husky. He didn’t trust himself right now. He needed to think before he could face Marinette. Ladybug.

As the car pulled away, he snuck a glance back at Marinette. She was still standing in the doorway, in that floral-embroidered cream dress, a mystified expression on her face. He had seen it before on Ladybug, in the tent on the day of their photoshoot together.

He had no doubt. And as they pulled away, he saw Marinette’s receding form differently. Instead of a shy and gentle friend, he saw the same strength he had glimpsed in Ladybug that night in his room. The strength to stand by him and help him through his emotions, knowing it was her own superhero self he was pining after.

He turned over the rose in his hands. A pink rose, symbolizing friendship.

She liked him. But she had pushed him away as Ladybug and had been putting work into a relationship that could be real, giving him the time and space he needed to heal, without rushing or pressuring him by bringing her own feelings into the mix.

His phone buzzed. It was a text from Marinette.

** _Are you sure you’re ok, Adrien? You seemed upset… I’m a little worried_ **

A lump formed in his throat, and his heart twinged as the realization came crashing down on him. He loved her. So much it hurt. 

**I’ll be okay, I promise.**

He hesitated, then typed out another text, just in case.

**You didn’t do anything wrong. Don’t worry**

It was a minute before she responded.

** _Ok… I trust you_ **

** _Good night_ **

They would talk soon. Finding out had been an accident. He hoped she wouldn’t be angry.

If he told her. Should he?

Maybe not? But how was he going to keep this from her? It didn’t seem right to hide that he knew. He wouldn’t reveal his own identity unless she wanted him to...

This whole time, they had been so close to one another. The truth was bound to come out sometime or other, wasn’t it? It was inevitable... wasn’t it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is the plural of 'miraculous' still 'miraculous,' or 'miraculouses'? Miraculi?
> 
> Let me know your thoughts...


	4. Tried and True: Short Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is out early, after an akuma fight at dawn. Who knew her world could flip before the morning bell rang?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** IMPORTANT NOTICE! ***
> 
> If you're new to this story, please skip to the next chapter (Chapter Five - Tried and True: Extended Version). This is actually an old version of this chapter. I had uploaded it first because I forgot that I rewrote this chapter to include more scenes and development. However, since some people already read this version of the chapter and liked it, I figured I would just leave it up.
> 
> I'm curious what people think, anyway, and which version you like better. For first time readers, I still recommend reading the extended version (next chapter) first, even if you do intend to read both, since it was intended to be the _real_ fourth part of the series. They're quite different, and the extended version is about two-thousand words longer. Let me know your thoughts! I hope I'm not making things too confusing by doing this. XD

Marinette detransformed behind a column at the Trocadero with seconds to spare, and Tikki slipped into her purse to devour the cookies hidden there and take a quick cat-nap—or bug-nap? It was a little past 5 in the morning, and the sun hadn’t fully risen yet. The horizon was barely tinted with pale orange, accented with a smattering of purple-blue clouds. There was no one around, not even Mr. Ramier.

Marinette could probably count on one hand the number of times she’d been awake this early. But rather than being exhausted, she felt unexpectedly energized. The akuma fight had been a rude awakening, but it had gotten her blood pumping. She felt good. She stretched her arms over her head and took a deep breath of the fresh, morning air. Must be nice to be a morning person.

In case she didn’t have time to go back home before class, Marinette had thrown on her day clothes before transforming. But now she had time to spare, so she decided to linger for a moment before heading to school. She loved the Trocadero, and it had a different feel, muted by dawn’s blanket of solitary silence. She hoisted herself onto the low stone wall overlooking the Eiffel Tower and stretched her legs ballet-style.

The fight against an akumatized architect who had missed an early-morning flight had been vexing. The akuma’s power to redraw the floor plans kept her and Chat Noir running in circles until a lucky charm helped them escape into the open with no buildings to manipulate. But from that point on, it had been child's play to grab hold of the boarding pass and rip it. Chat Noir hadn’t even needed to use Cataclysm.

Chat Noir seemed to have returned to his usual behavior with a flurry of architecture puns that morning. Marinette smiled affectionately, thinking about it. Though her pride wouldn’t let her admit it to his face, she felt more powerful with Chat Noir at her side, alternating taunts at the enemy with lame pick-up lines. Tag-teaming with her confident, jokester partner gave her the same rush she felt when defeating someone in video games, ten times over. She wouldn’t trade him for the world.

“What brings you out here, Princess?”

Chat Noir! Didn’t he go the other way? Marinette turned to find him perched some ways down the wall. _ That’s right… he didn’t need to transform back right away. _

“I... went on an early walk. I like to come here for design inspiration.”

“Thinking about designs before sunrise? Don’t you need your beauty sleep?”

“Sometimes I like to get up early!”

Chat Noir stifled a laugh.

Marinette crossed her arms. “What?”

“Nothing, Princess.”

That name again. “Why do you call me that?”

Chat Noir cocked his head to regard her with a lazy expression. Very cat-like, for someone who wasn’t really a cat. Marinette wondered what he was thinking.

“I’ve saved you before, so doesn’t that make me your Prince Charming?”

_ More like I saved him. _Marinette thought about the times she had to help Chat Noir even in her civilian form and snorted. “Maybe I don’t need saving.”

Chat smiled to himself. “I know. But maybe I think you’re worth saving anyway.”

“You’re a superhero. You don’t get to choose who to save.”

“Maybe I meant that you’re special.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

Chat Noir didn’t answer. He just turned around to gaze out across the Eiffel Tower. The sun was starting to rise, illuminating the tower in a hazy glow. He leaned back on one arm, with a leg propped up on the wall. A seemingly relaxed pose, but by now, Marinette was good at reading his body language and she could tell he was tense.

“What are you doing here anyway, Chat Noir? Don’t you have somewhere to be?”

“I’d rather be here,” he answered, without looking at her.

Marinette wondered what kind of life Chat Noir led. She never asked about his personal life, and she didn’t want to. But comments like that, which she had noticed him drop now and then, clued her in that he was lonely.

She wanted to stay and keep him company, but she felt wary, especially after the conversation they had had yesterday, when he had suggested again that they might know each other outside the masks. It wasn’t the first time he had mentioned it. Marinette didn’t want to consider the possibility. She knew her over-active mind. Once she started following a trail of breadcrumbs, she couldn’t stop. And she was afraid that, if she did know him, it would be all too easy to figure out his identity without even trying. So preferred not to think about it at all, recognizing that even making small talk could inadvertently lead to clues being exchanged.

She hopped off the wall to be on her way. Chat Noir turned to her and she caught a panicked expression before he trained his features. 

“Where are you going, Princess?”

“School.”

“Isn’t it too early?”

“I have a bit of a walk. Nice seeing you, Chat Noir.”

She walked away, but Chat Noir followed her, walking along the wall. 

“Where are you going?” he repeated.

“I told you—to school.”

Chat Noir kept pace with her. “… No, you’re not. I know where you go to school.”

Right. He knew where _ Marinette _ went to school. She had been walking in the opposite direction to throw him off, as was a habit when she was Ladybug parting ways with him. She sighed and changed direction. He did too.

She shot him a look of mock surprise. “A great superhero is escorting me to school?”

“My school is this way too.”

“Don’t tell me where your school is.”

Marinette expected a retort, but Chat Noir kept following her in silence. She snuck a glance at him. His hands were behind his back, and he was looking at his feet with a troubled expression. She hesitated between staying silent or saying something—her concern for her partner won out. “Chat Noir, is something—”

Suddenly, Chat Noir jumped in front of Marinette.

“Whoa! What are you doing, Chat?”

He placed both hands on her shoulders, deadly serious. “Marinette, I have to tell you something. Please don’t be mad.”

She gave him a quizzical look. “What? Why would I be mad?”

His voice was barely a whisper. “I know why you’re here.”

Marinette felt a chill go through her body. She glanced around. There was no one around them. “What do you mean?!”

“The akuma fight.”

Marinette’s insides turned to lead. The air felt thick. “…What?”

Chat Noir’s inhuman, glowing green eyes seemed to pierce her soul. “I know you’re Ladybug.”

Marinette’s ears were ringing. Her hands were clammy. _ What? How? Where did I go wrong? _ She stared at him in shock, replaying the morning’s events in her mind to identify her mistake. She forced out a laugh. “M-me? Ladybug? I’m not—”

“I’m serious.”

Marinette dropped the innocent act, deflating. The Plan A, Plan B, Plan C and so on that she had prepared in case someone guessed her identity went out the window. There was no use lying to her partner. “Did you… see me detransform?” Her lips felt clumsy from shock. Had she been too careless? Where did she slip?

“No.” 

“Then how—?”

Chat Noir opened and closed his mouth a few times, as if unsure how to start. “I—it was an accident.”

A few silent moments passed. Marinette stared at Chat Noir, feeling cornered. The miraculous earrings suddenly felt flimsy and small, exposed, easy to pluck out of her earlobes. Anger flickered in her heart. She knew Chat Noir had always wanted to know who was under Ladybug’s mask. Didn’t he understand how important it was to keep their identities secret? Now, the secret was out.

“I warned you,” she said in a quiet, tense voice. “I told you not to pry.” Hot tears pricked the corners of her eyes.

Chat Noir’s intense gaze softened, and he removed his hands from her shoulders. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t _ trying _to find out.”

“Weren’t you though?” Marinette snapped.

“Ok. I was. But I tried to stop. I’m sorry.”

Marinette sighed in frustration. “And now it’s too late.” This is what she had been afraid of. It was a nightmare. Her face contorted, and tears streamed down her cheeks uncontrollably. She was shaking. Her hands had balled into fists. As Ladybug, she could handle danger. But now she felt vulnerable as a civilian. The secret was out. She didn’t have control over it anymore. What if others found out? What if Hawkmoth hurt Chat Noir to make him spill Ladybug’s identity? Would she constantly be looking over her shoulder? Bar her windows in case someone tried to steal the miraculous in her sleep? Would her family be in danger? What if the akuma had a blowtorch that could melt iron? Or could pass through walls like Troublemaker? “It was to keep us safe, Chat Noir! This isn’t a game! I’m just a kid. We’re just kids!”

Chat Noir gathered her into his arms. “Hey, LB. Marinette. It’s okay. Hawkmoth doesn’t know. I'll protect your secret like my own. Trust me. This is not the end of the world.”

Involuntarily, Marinette let out a sob.

“I’m so sorry, milady. I made a mistake. But we will be okay. Please, trust me with your secret.”

“It’s not you that I don’t trust,” Marinette choked out. She took a steadying breath, and said in a calmer voice, “We have to be extra careful. Neither of us can get akumatized. Do you understand—” tears flowed from Marinette’s eyes again as the thought loomed in her mind, “if I lose my miraculous, if there is no Ladybug, I can’t reverse the damage, people can die, buildings can be ruined, everything will be a mess—I can’t bring you back—and Hawkmoth’s wish—”

“Marinette.” Chat Noir’s cut her off firmly. He lifted up her face with both hands, thumbs on her cheeks. “Right now, the only people who know are you. And me. And I will do everything in my power to keep it that way.”

Marinette let out a quivering breath she didn’t realize she was holding. “Okay.” She wasn't convinced yet.

“Repeat after me: we will be okay.”

“Okay.”

“Say it.”

“We will be okay.”

“Cat’s honor,” Chat Noir said, grinning at her. His tone was light.

“This is not a joke,” Marinette said weakly, wiping the tears from her eyes. She had begun to calm down.

“I’m not joking,” Chat responded.

“What am I gonna do with you, kitty?” She poked his nose, a little harder than usual.

He sniffed and rubbed it. “Um… let me walk you to school?”

“Only part of the way. We shouldn’t be seen together.” She resumed walking, sniffling a little. By now, the sun had risen above the Eiffel Tower, bathing the city in a bright orange glow. There were a few people out and about.

“Can’t a superhero escort a damsel in distress?”

“Your fans will be jealous.”

It felt weird, being with Chat Noir as a civilian and not having to pretend they weren’t close. But now that the initial shock of having been discovered had begun to wear off, she was feeling more optimistic. Sure, they would have to be more careful. But she and Chat Noir had gotten out of many a predicament together. They were a good team. They could handle this. “What gave me away?”

“A lot of little things. But don’t worry—” Chat Noir was quick to reassure her concerns that _ everyone _could tell she was Ladybug. He knew her. “It’s because we’re closer than you think.”

They were walking side by side now, and Marinette glanced up at him. “What do you mean?” Did they know each other?

“I won’t tell you if you don’t want me to.”

Marinette understood—he meant his identity. She noticed he was blushing under the mask. He was looking away, trying to appear nonchalant.

“Kitty…” She stepped in front of him and looked him in the eyes, her face close to his. “Are you going to suffer if you don’t?”

He cleared his throat, and his voice came out husky. “…Maybe.”

Marinette hid her smile. She couldn’t help playing with him—his reactions were so funny. Cute, even. Looking around to make sure no one was watching, she tugged his hand and pulled him into an alcove between two columns of a building, hidden from the public eye.

“What was that for?” Chat asked, surprised.

“We need to talk, Kitty.”

“We’ve been talking.”

“There are people around,” Marinette warned, giving him a stern look. “We’re being careful, remember? Now about your identity… you know I think it’s better we don’t know.”

Chat Noir stiffened, but Marinette went on.

“But you already know who I am. So it’s too late to stick to that rule. And it’s important for us to trust each other. We’re stronger if we’re in this together. I don’t want you to suffer alone. If you’re the only one holding a secret, Hawkmoth can use that against us, too. So… it’s okay. You can tell me if you want. We’ll just be careful.”

Chat Noir took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He seemed relieved, but nervous.

“Thank you, milady.” He twisted his belt around a finger nervously. “Well… I can tell you one thing. I was right. You are amazing, superhero or not.”

She rolled her eyes, but waited patiently, letting him decide what to do next, whether to reveal himself or not.

“Didn’t I say you were an everyday Ladybug? Your awesomeness couldn’t be contained by a mask.”

Marinette’s eyes widened. The only person she had ever heard say that was Adrien. She remembered clearly, because she had been afraid for a split second that he had figured out her alter-ego. “You… never said that to me,” she whispered in disbelief.

“Yes. I did.” He looked at her with a deep gaze.

She thought about the boy with the umbrella, the moment she looked in his eyes and realized she had misjudged him. It was the same look.

“And you kissed my cheek.”

She gasped. She was almost afraid to speak, in case she was wrong. “Adrien…” 

“Yeah, it’s me.”

She glanced around. No one could see them. “Prove it.”

“Claws in.” 

The green light faded, and there was Adrien. A flash of black could only be his kwami disappearing into the bag that had materialized at his side. His cheeks were flushed, and he fiddled nervously with the hairs at the base of his neck. “Hi.”

Marinette let out a laugh of disbelief, feeling tears well up in her eyes again. “All this time… it was you?”

“Is it weird?” He had a lopsided grin.

“It’s… wonderful!” All the fear and uneasiness Marinette had been feeling vanished in an instant. To realize that her partner, whom she trusted with her life, her ally against the world, the one who could practically read her mind, was this precious boy she had thought was a world apart from her? To realize the two of them were closer than she could have imagined, existing in a space separate from the rest of humanity, bearing this secret and responsibility together? To realize that the one she pined after from a distance had already been right by her side the whole time? She felt like a light had turned on in a hidden compartment of her heart, and giddy joy blossomed, filling her whole body with warmth. She lunged forward and hugged him tightly. She felt hesitant arms wrap around her back in return. “_You’re _my kitty.”

“_Your _kitty?”

Marinette laughed, squeezing him hard. She never wanted to let go of him.

“You’re this happy just because I’m me?”

“Of course! I mean no! I mean—I love you!!”

“What?” Adrien gasped.

She buried her face in his chest. 

“You love me?” His chest vibrated as he spoke.

Marinette felt her cheeks heat up. Did she really just blurt that out? “Didn’t I already tell you before?” she murmured into his shirt.

“You did, didn’t you?”

She felt his fingers in her hair, and a kiss dropped on the top of her head.

“I love you, too.”

His voice was so gentle. She extracted herself and looked up at him. The morning sun caught in his hair, making his eyes sparkle. A faint blush colored his cheeks, and he looked at her with an open, vulnerable expression, full of wonder. She cupped his cheek, and he leaned into it, the tips of his hair tickling her hand.

“And in case you had any doubts… now that I know who you are, I love you even more.” He took her hand from his cheek and kissed it. “This might have been a mistake, but we’ll be okay,” he reassured her.

“This is all your fault.” Her tone was teasing.

“I’m… not regretting it right now.”

“Anyway, you’re right… we’ll be okay. We’re a team,” Marinette winked. She was blushing—she couldn’t hold back her silly grin. “Unstoppable.”

“Unstoppable,” Adrien repeated, weaving his fingers between hers.

School would be starting soon. Marinette took a step out of the alcove, only to be tugged back by Adrien calling breathlessly, “Wait—”

The kiss was brief yet memorable—a meeting of hot lips, shy fingers on flushed cheeks, butterflies and racing hearts.

They walked to school hand in hand, not caring what others would think. They were, for the most part, normal teenagers, and they were allowed to do this. The rest, they could figure out later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of this chapter? Of the series? Let me know your thoughts in the comments! ^_^


	5. Tried and True: Extended Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The REAL fourth part of the Telltale Heart Series. Marichat, a healthy dose of freaking out, a heart-to-heart, and a sweet moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so let me explain what happened. I wrote two versions of this chapter, and the one I posted previously was actually the _old_ version. As I mentioned previously, this series existed as a podfic first, so I actually wrote it way back in February and have just been editing before posting on AO3. After editing and posting the last chapter, I kept having ghost memories of other events that had happened, and was positive the last scene occurred in a different setting. It was driving me crazy, and it wasn't until a couple days later that I realized I had been an idiot and posted the old draft. XD
> 
> This version, I feel, is more realistic and better. I'm leaving the old chapter, since many people have already read it, but here's the "extended version," standing at around two thousand words longer. Quite a lot is different, and there are additional scenes, so even if you read the old version, you still might enjoy reading this one. :) I'm curious which one you prefer. Well, enjoy!

Marinette detransformed behind a column at the Trocadero with seconds to spare, and Tikki slipped into her purse to devour the cookies hidden there and take a quick cat-nap—or bug-nap? It was a little past five in the morning, and the sun hadn’t fully risen yet. The horizon was barely tinted with pale orange, accented with a smattering of purple-blue clouds. There was no one around, not even Mr. Ramier.

Marinette could probably count on one hand the number of times she’d been awake this early. But rather than being exhausted, she felt unexpectedly energized. The akuma fight had been a rude awakening, but it had gotten her blood pumping. She felt good. She stretched her arms over her head and took a deep breath of the fresh morning air. Must be nice to be a morning person.

In case she didn’t have time to go back home before class, Marinette had thrown on her day clothes before transforming. But now she had time to spare, so she decided to linger for a moment before heading to school. She loved the Trocadero, and it had a different feel when muted by dawn’s blanket of solitary silence. She hoisted herself onto the low stone wall overlooking the Eiffel Tower and stretched her legs, ballet-style.

The fight against an akumatized architect who had missed an early-morning flight had been vexing. The akuma’s power to redraw the floor plans kept her and Chat Noir running in circles until a lucky charm helped them escape into the open with no buildings to manipulate. But from that point on, it had been child's play to grab hold of the boarding pass and rip it. Chat Noir hadn’t even needed to use Cataclysm.

Chat Noir seemed to have returned to his usual behavior with a flurry of architecture puns that morning. Marinette smiled affectionately, thinking about it. Though her pride wouldn’t let her admit it to his face, she felt more powerful with Chat Noir at her side, alternating taunts at the enemy with lame pick-up lines. Tag-teaming with her confident, wisecracking partner gave her the same rush she felt when defeating someone in video games, ten times over. She didn’t want him to change, and was glad to have him back to normal.

“What brings you out here, Princess?”

Chat Noir! Didn’t he go the other way? Marinette turned to find him perched some ways down the wall. _ That’s right… he didn’t need to transform back right away. _Still, she was a little surprised to see he had chosen to hang out in the catsuit after hours.

“I... went on an early walk.” Marinette responded guardedly. “I like to come here for design inspiration.”

“Thinking about designs before sunrise? Don’t you need your beauty sleep?”

“Sometimes I like to get up early!”

Chat Noir stifled a laugh.

Marinette crossed her arms. “What?”

“Nothing, Princess.”

That name again. “Why do you call me that?”

Chat Noir cocked his head to regard her with a lazy expression. Very cat-like, for someone who wasn’t really a cat. Marinette wondered what he was thinking.

“I like you. I find you interesting,” he declared, finally. “And in fairy tales, the prince is always drawn to the princess.”

Marinette snorted. “Are you calling yourself a prince?”

“Well, I _ am _the protagonist of my own life.”

“Fair enough.”

“And for some reason, you’ve always caught my attention,” he reiterated.

Marinette wondered why, and what made her special. She had just assumed he was like that to everyone, especially after how over-the-top his flirting was when he’d come to protect her from Evillustrator. “I thought you only had eyes for Ladybug.”

Chat Noir smirked. _ “You _ were my Ladybug for a day, remember?” He was referring to the same day.

_ What a flirt! _Marinette sent Chat Noir an exasperated look. “What would Ladybug think if she saw you flirting with random civilians?”

“I’m sure she wouldn’t mind,” Chat replied offhandedly. “She isn’t interested in me, after all.”

Something about Chat Noir’s flippancy infuriated Marinette, and she shot him a look.

Catching her eye, Chat Noir raised an eyebrow and slunk over to her on all fours. It was funny how much he acted like a cat with the miraculous activated. Marinette wondered why—she didn’t exactly crawl around like a bug. Maybe he just enjoyed acting in-character.

Rather than stopping at a normal distance, Chat Noir crept right up into Marinette’s personal space and took her chin in his hand. His eyes narrowed as if inspecting her. “That’s interesting, Princess. You seem very concerned about me being loyal to Ladybug.”

Marinette’s cheeks heated up. “I’m not,” she said defensively. “You’re a role model, Chat Noir. If you claim to love her, shouldn’t you be loyal to your heart at least? I don’t think it’s very admirable to flirt with random people you don’t have feelings for. Loyalty is a respectable trait.”

“Your respect _does_ mean a lot to me,” Chat Noir purred.

“I meant for the public. What kind of example are you setting for the children?”

Chat Noir’s hand was still on Marinette’s chin and she felt uncomfortable. The thought of Chat Noir flirting with people other than Ladybug was annoying for some reason, and she had accidentally let her true feelings surface—that was a mistake. She was worried she’d let something slip. She tugged away slightly and Chat Noir let his hand fall, settling back on his heels to hug his knees, sitting beside Marinette.

“Anyway, Princess,” Chat said softly, letting the previous topic slide. “I thought I made it clear that you’re not just a random civilian to me.”

“What’s so special about me?”

Chat Noir took a moment to respond. But when he did, it was a question. “Do you know how to spell ‘love’?”

Marinette gave him a wary look. “What’s your point?”

“T-I-M-E.”

She rolled her eyes. “That is _ so _cheesy. And what does that have to do with anything?”

“You give your time to this stray alley cat. You might act all indignant, but I know it’s because you love me.” He grinned in his usual playfully narcissistic way, but then continued with more sincerity, “It’s not the first time you’ve taken the time to chat with me for no reason. I’m just saying… I appreciate that.”

Marinette couldn’t help but smile at this glimpse of her partner’s sensitive side. “Well, could it be that I’m the only one you’ve tried to chat with? I’m sure there are plenty of people who’d be delighted to have a chat with one of Paris’ famous superheroes.”

Chat Noir shrugged, a smirk playing at his lips. “I’m not just a superhero, I’m a normal guy. You’re the only one who treats me like one.” He turned around to gaze out across the Eiffel Tower. The sun was starting to rise, illuminating the tower in a hazy glow. He leaned back on one arm, with a leg propped up on the wall. A seemingly relaxed pose, but by now, Marinette was good at reading his body language and she could tell he was tense.

“What are you doing here anyway, Chat Noir? Don’t you have somewhere to be?”

“I’d rather be here,” he answered, without looking at her.

Marinette wondered what kind of life Chat Noir led. She never asked about his personal life, and she didn’t want to. But comments like that, which she had noticed him drop now and then, clued her in that he was lonely.

She wanted to stay and keep him company longer, but she felt wary, especially after the conversation they had had yesterday, where he suggested again that they might know each other outside the masks.

It wasn’t the first time he had mentioned it. Marinette didn’t want to consider the possibility. She knew her over-active mind. Once she started following a trail of breadcrumbs, she couldn’t stop. And she was afraid that, if she did know him, it would be all too easy to figure out his identity without even trying. So she preferred not to think about it at all.

She recognized that even making small talk could inadvertently lead to more clues being exchanged, and their conversation had already gone on much longer than she felt comfortable with. So she hopped off the wall to be on her way. Chat Noir turned to her, and she caught a panicked expression before he trained his features. 

“Where are you going, Princess?”

“School.”

“Isn’t it too early?”

“I have a bit of a walk. Nice seeing you, Chat Noir.”

She walked away, but Chat Noir followed her, walking along the wall. 

“Where are you going?”

“I told you—to school.”

Chat Noir kept pace with her. “… No, you’re not. I know where you go to school.”

Right. He knew where _ Marinette _ went to school. She had been walking in the opposite direction to throw him off, as was a habit when she was Ladybug parting ways with him. She sighed and changed direction. He did too.

She shot him a look of mock surprise. “A great superhero is escorting me to school?”

“My school is this way too.”

“Don’t tell me where your school is.”

Marinette expected a retort, but Chat Noir kept following her in silence. She snuck a glance at him. His hands were behind his back, and he was looking at his feet with a troubled expression. She hesitated between staying silent or saying something—her concern for her partner won out. “Chat Noir, is something—”

Suddenly, Chat Noir jumped in front of Marinette.

“Whoa! What are you doing, Chat?”

He placed both hands on her shoulders, deadly serious. “Marinette, I have to be honest. There’s something I need to tell you. Please don’t be mad.”

She gave him a quizzical look. “What? Why would I be mad?”

His voice was barely a whisper. “I know why you’re here.”

Marinette felt a chill go through her body. She glanced around. There was no one around them. “What do you mean?!”

“The akuma fight.”

Marinette’s insides turned to lead. The air felt thick. “…What?”

Chat Noir’s inhuman, glowing green eyes seemed to pierce her soul. “I know you’re Ladybug.”

Marinette’s ears were ringing. Her hands were clammy. _ What? How? Where did I go wrong? _ She stared at him in shock, replaying the morning’s events in her mind to identify her mistake. Suddenly, everything Chat Noir had said to her made sense, which was more scary than reassuring. She clung to the comfort of playing innocent. “M-me? Ladybug? I’m not—”

“I’m serious.”

Marinette dropped the act, deflating. The Plan A, Plan B, Plan C and so on that she had prepared in case someone guessed her identity went out the window. There was no use in lying to her partner. “Did you… see me detransform?” Her lips felt clumsy. Had she been too careless? Where did she slip?

“No.” 

“Then, how—?”

Chat Noir opened and closed his mouth a few times, as if unsure how to start. “I—it was an accident.”

A few silent moments passed. Marinette stared at Chat Noir, feeling cornered. The miraculous earrings suddenly felt flimsy and small, easy to pluck out of her earlobes. Anger flickered in her heart. She knew Chat Noir had always wanted to know who was under Ladybug’s mask. Didn’t he understand how important it was to keep their identities secret? Now, the secret was out.

“I warned you,” she said in a quiet, tense voice. “I told you not to pry.” Hot tears pricked the corners of her eyes.

Chat Noir’s intense gaze softened, and he removed his hands from her shoulders. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t _ trying _to find out.”

“Weren’t you, though?” Marinette snapped.

“Ok. I was. But I tried to stop. I’m sorry.”

Marinette sighed in frustration. “And now it’s too late.” This is what she had been afraid of. It was a nightmare. Her face contorted, and tears streamed down her cheeks uncontrollably. She was shaking. Her hands had balled into fists.

As Ladybug, she could handle danger. But now, she felt vulnerable as a civilian. The secret was out. She didn’t have control over it anymore. What if others found out? What if Hawkmoth hurt Chat Noir to make him spill Ladybug’s identity? Would she constantly be looking over her shoulder? Bar her windows in case someone tried to steal the miraculous in her sleep? Would her family be in danger? What if the akuma had a blowtorch that could melt iron? Or could pass through walls like Troublemaker?

“It was to keep us safe, Chat Noir! This isn’t a game! I’m just a kid. We’re just kids!”

“I’m so sorry, Milady. I made a mistake—but _ we will be okay. _ Please, trust me with your secret.”

“It’s not _ you _that I don’t trust,” Marinette choked out. “Don’t you understand?” Tears flowed from Marinette’s eyes again as the thought loomed in her mind, “If Hawkmoth finds out, if I lose my miraculous, if there is no Ladybug, I can’t reverse the damage! People can die, buildings can be ruined, everything will be a mess—I can’t bring you back—and Hawkmoth’s wish—”

“Marinette.” Chat Noir cut her off firmly. He lifted up her face with both hands, thumbs on her cheeks. “Right now, the only people who know are _ you _ , and _ me. _ And I will do everything in my power to keep it that way.”

Marinette turned to the side, avoiding his eyes and breaking contact with his hands. Everything was all messed up. She felt betrayed and disappointed. If he had understood why they kept their identities secret and respected that, this would have never happened. She made a dash toward an alcove in the side of a building. Opening her purse, she saw Tikki’s big blue eyes staring up at her in concern. “Marinette—”

“Tikki, spots on!”

She transformed and swung home. And Chat Noir let her go.

—

Marinette was distracted that day in school. She was running through her archives of memories, trying to figure out how Chat Noir could have guessed her identity. Had she given him a clue somehow?

She felt stupid. Honestly, it was so easy to talk to him that she couldn’t remember everything that she said to him. But she didn’t think that she had given him any details about her life. Was it the Jagged Stone comment? Couldn’t be—millions of people loved Jagged Stone, and not only in France.

Having finished with classes, Marinette retreated to the art room to take refuge in designing. Settling into a rolling stool, she stationed herself at the corner of a large table and hunched over her sketchbook. She had only sketched out a few lines before her mind started spiraling off again into a train of paranoid speculation. She slumped over, burying her head in her arms in distress. _ Ugghhh, what should I do? Should I bring my miraculous back to Master Fu so he can choose a new Ladybug? _

“Hey, Marinette?” Nathaniel’s voice cut into her thoughts.

She looked up, rubbing her forehead in case she had a red mark.

“Adrien’s outside. He was looking for you.”

Marinette stomach fluttered. “Oh, um. Okay. Thanks, Nathaniel.” She got up and came to the door. She had been so preoccupied by her thoughts that she had actually almost forgotten about Adrien. Had she said ‘Hello’ to him yet that day? _ Ugh, I’m a terrible friend. _

Adrien was waiting outside the door, fiddling with the strap of his bag. He looked worried. “Hey, Marinette,” he greeted as soon as she appeared.

“Hi, Adrien. What’s up?”

“Oh, um. I was just… worried about you. You seemed a little out of it today.”

Suddenly, Marinette remembered how Adrien had come to her door last night, looking pale and spooked, mentally hitting herself for forgetting to check on him and ask how he was. The morning encounter with Chat Noir had really thrown her off. “I’m fine,” she answered quickly, “but what about you? You didn’t look well last night. I’m sorry I didn’t ask earlier. I guess I was a little out of it.”

“I’m fine,” he reassured her. “Hey, did you do your research for the history project yet?”

“Not yet…”

“Want to do it together?”

Marinette smiled, glad for a diversion from the Ladybug crisis. She could indulge in a happy moment with Adrien and worry about it later.

—

The library was quiet except for the sounds of camera clicks and styluses tapping against tablets, as Marinette and Adrien made scans and took notes from various books for their history projects. Each student had a different topic, so they didn’t have much to discuss together, but it was nice to work in solidarity.

Marinette couldn’t help but sneak glances at Adrien now and then, and she noticed him doing the same. There was a melancholy look in his eyes, and it seemed like he wanted to say something, but was too shy to start.

“Are you… thinking about that girl?” Marinette asked, finally.

“Huh? Uhh…” Adrien looked conflicted. “Kind of? Why?”

“You looked sad.”

“Oh.” Adrien’s lips smiled, but his eyes didn’t. “I’m not, don’t worry.”

Rather than prying, Marinette just exhaled “Okay,” patting one of his hands. If he didn’t want to talk about it, it was fine. He turned over his hand, offering his palm to her. Marinette’s heart flipped. He had never done anything like that before, usually just accepting whatever comforting gesture she gave him. Hesitantly, she placed her fingers in his palm, and he curled his hand around hers.

“Marinette, I’m here to listen to you too, if something’s bothering you.”

His words surprised her. She didn’t realize he could tell how she was feeling, and didn’t expect him to comfort her.

“Well…” What could she even say, though? She sighed. Friends confided in each other, right? She wanted Adrien to know she trusted him, too. She thought for a moment, then ventured carefully, “Have you ever trusted someone, then they betrayed your trust?”

Adrien looked away quickly, his bangs falling into his face, and she felt the hand she was holding shake. He didn’t say anything, but after a moment, wet droplets appeared on the table.

“Adrien, what’s wrong?” Marinette said, alarmed at his reaction. Had he misunderstood her? “I didn’t mean you!”

“… I know.” Adrien wiped his eyes furtively with his free hand. “I was just... reminded of something personal.” His voice sounded stiff. There was another moment of silence before he spoke again. “Sorry, I don’t want to make it about me. About what you said—did they _ mean _to betray you?”

“… No.” As Marinette answered, her chest felt lighter, as if she were realizing it herself. It had been a mistake. She shouldn’t blame Chat Noir, and overreacting wasn’t going to help anyone. Maybe they could work through this, like everything else. Maybe she didn’t have to give up her miraculous. Maybe the two of them could keep the secret. Chat Noir was trustworthy and dependable—she trusted him with her life. She looked up at Adrien with a shy smile. “You know what, Adrien?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t ask me how, but… that actually helped.”

“Really? But I didn’t even say anything.” He chuckled a little, though his eyes still looked sad.

“It did. Thanks, Adrien.” She squeezed his hand.

At this, he gave her a brilliant smile that further lightened her worries. They spent the rest of the research session making funny faces at each other over stacks of books.

—

Later that day, Marinette was stitching at her desk, back to worrying.

She was feeling better about the situation, but the fear of what might happen if her identity ever made its way back to Hawkmoth was gnawing at her gut like a cancer. She would have to give Chat Noir another talk about the importance of secrecy.

She finished off the seam she was sewing, cut the thread, and clicked off the sewing machine.

Feeling too turmoiled to sit and work quietly, she ascended to her loft and clambered out the trap door onto her balcony. Leaning against the rail and gazing out across the beautiful city she had been tasked to protect, she pondered transforming into Ladybug and going to find Chat Noir. They needed to talk. They needed to fix this hiccup and get back into fighting form as soon as possible.

A blur of black surprised her, and suddenly Chat Noir was perched on a high ledge over her balcony, looking at her with contrite eyes.

“Wow, Chat Noir, you’re here already? Were you nearby?”

“Yeah… I was waiting for you to come out. But I can leave if you want me to.” He curled in on himself, ears drooping.

“Relax, Chaton. I was about to go looking for you anyway.”

He perked up. “Really?”

“Yes. I’m sorry for running away. I just needed some time.”

Chat Noir nodded and jumped down from the ledge to stand beside Marinette. “I’m sorry,” he said, taking her hand in both of his. The words were heavy with sincerity.

Marinette sighed and patted his hands with her free one. “It’s okay. It was an accident. And it’s not the end of the world.”

“You forgive me?”

“Yes… but _ Chaton_.” Her tone grew firm.

“Yes?”

“First of all, you can’t visit me at home like this anymore,” she hissed. “People will notice and wonder why you keep visiting a civilian. We _ really _have to be extra careful and not let Hawkmoth get the idea that you know my civilian identity.”

“This is the last time. Cat’s honor,” Chat replied with one hand held up.

“This is not a joke.”

“I’m not joking…”

“Secondly, we are at _ war _ right now with the _ forces of evil. _ This is _ deadly serious, _ Chat. You have to be more careful. No more accidents.”

Chat stifled a laugh.

“Chat Noir. Did you not hear what I said?”

“I’m sorry, Milady. You’re just cute when you act so… intense. Especially as a civilian.”

Marinette scowled. “And no calling me that when I’m not Ladybug.”

Chat Noir had to stifle another laugh. “Okay.”

“Hey.” Marinette shoved him a little. “Stop it. We’re having a serious conversation!”

“Yes, Mil— uhh, YES, MA'AM.” Chat Noir saluted her.

Marinette crossed her arms and just looked at him until he sobered up. “That’s better.”

“Sorry. I’m just happy that you forgave me.” He grinned sheepishly. “Unbelievably happy.”

Marinette couldn’t help but smile despite herself. He was cute.

He went on. “Don’t worry, I understand. I’ll protect our secret with my life.”

_ Our secret. _ Marinette liked the sound of that.

“Thank you, Chaton. By the way… what gave me away?”

“A lot of little things. But _ don’t worry—” _ Chat Noir was quick to reassure her concerns that _ everyone _could tell she was Ladybug. He knew her well. “It’s not because you’re super obvious or anything. It’s just that we’re closer than you think.”

“What do you mean?” Did they know each other?

Chat Noir became quiet. “I won’t tell you if you don’t want me to.”

Marinette understood—he meant his identity. He stepped away from her to lean against the rail, looking out, trying to appear nonchalant. Marinette noticed his cheeks were a little pink under the mask.

“Minou…” Joining him on the rail, she leaned into him and turned his face to look at her. He avoided her eyes. “Look at me.”

His eyes flicked up to meet hers, iridescent green. His cheeks reddened further, and he bit his lip nervously.

“Are you going to suffer if you don’t?”

He cleared his throat, and his voice came out husky. “…Maybe.”

Marinette hid her smile. She couldn’t help playing with him—his reactions were so funny. Leaving his side, she went over to her trap door and opened it, motioning for him to follow her.

He cocked his head questioningly, then followed.

They dropped down the hatch onto Marinette’s bed. With her knees curled under her, Marinette patted the bed, motioning for Chat to sit across from her. He did so.

Her tone was gentle, but her eyes were firm. “It’s important for us to trust each other. We’re stronger if we’re in this together. I don’t want you to suffer alone. If you’re the only one holding on to a secret, Hawkmoth can use that against us, too. So… it’s okay. You can tell me if you want. We’ll just be careful. _ Very _careful.”

Chat Noir took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He seemed relieved, but nervous.

“Thank you.” He twisted his belt between his fingers nervously. “Well… I can tell you one thing. I was right. You _ are _amazing, superhero or not.”

She rolled her eyes, but waited patiently, letting him decide what to do next. Was he going to detransform? Would she recognize him or would she meet a stranger in her bed? Her stomach clenched in anxiety.

“Didn’t I say you were an everyday Ladybug? Your awesomeness couldn’t be contained by a mask.”

Marinette’s eyes widened. The only person she had ever heard say that was Adrien. She remembered clearly, because she had been afraid for a split second that he had figured out her alter-ego. “You… never said that to me,” she whispered in disbelief.

“Yes. I did.” He looked at her with a deep gaze.

She thought about the boy with the umbrella, the moment she looked in his eyes and realized she had misjudged him. It was the same look.

“And then, you kissed my cheek.” A smile tugged at his lips.

She gasped. She was almost afraid to speak, in case she was wrong. “Adrien…” 

“Yeah, it’s me.”

“Prove it.”

“Claws in.” 

The green light faded, and there was Adrien, sitting cross-legged on her bed. A small black blob with ears and whiskers hovered at his side, tiny arms crossed.

“Finally.”

Tikki, who had come out as soon as Chat Noir detransformed, shook her head and motioned for Plagg to follow her. “Introductions later.” The two zipped off to a corner of Marinette’s room.

Adrien's cheeks were flushed, and he fiddled nervously with the hairs at the base of his neck. “That was my kwami. Plagg.”

Marinette let out a laugh of disbelief, hearing Adrien talk about kwamis. “All this time… it was you?”

“Is it weird?” He had a lopsided grin.

It was weird, but at the same time, not weird. To realize that her partner, whom she trusted with her life, her ally against the world, the one who could practically read her mind, was this precious boy she had thought was a world apart from her? To realize she and Adrien were closer than she could have imagined, existing in a space separate from the rest of humanity, bearing this secret and responsibility together? To realize that the boy she had pined after from a distance had already been right by her side the whole time? She felt like a light had turned on in a hidden compartment of her heart, and giddy joy blossomed, filling her whole body with warmth.

“It’s… wonderful!” Marinette breathed, lunging forward to hug him tightly. When she felt hesitant arms wrap around her back in return, all the fear and uneasiness she had been feeling vanished in an instant. “I can’t believe _ you’re _my kitty. Oh, my God.”

_ “ Your _kitty?” he repeated in disbelief.

“Yes, my silly Minou. I can’t believe _ you _could act so ridiculous.”

Adrien laughed. “Ridiculous?”

“You're such a flirt!”

“Only with you,” Adrien said quietly, reverently.

Marinette blushed.

“I didn’t mean to betray you. I’m really sorry.”

Marinette pulled away to look at him. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes hooded, looking remorseful. “You already apologized, and I forgave you,” she reassured. “And I understand now. So many things I said could have given me away. It was my fault for being careless.” She laughed. “The last thing I thought was for it to be _ you _under the mask.”

Adrien caught her eye, smiling faintly. He still looked sorry. Wanting to put his concerns at rest, Marinette tackled him into a hug, knocking him over into the bed.

“I said _ it’s okay! _ Stop worrying. Hawkmoth doesn’t know anything yet. We’re going to figure this out together!”

Adrien let out a breathless laugh of relief. Marinette felt his hands in her hair and a kiss dropped on her head. “Always so optimistic. That’s why I love you.”

Marinette’s cheeks burned, and she buried her face in Adrien’s shirt. It was the first time he had said that to her as Marinette. “You what?”

His chest vibrated as he spoke. “I love you, Marinette.”

Marinette squeezed her eyes shut and hugged Adrien tighter. When Chat Noir had uttered the dreadful confession that morning that he knew she was Ladybug, her world had crumbled around her. She never would have expected that the same day, she would be here, hugging the boy she loved so much, and feeling closer to him than she ever had to another human being in her life. “I love you too,” she breathed, and felt his arms tighten around her.

“Come closer,” Adrien whined, fingering her hair from where her head was laid on his chest.

Marinette heard his heartbeat increase. She scooted up on the bed so her face was level with his. “Better?”

“Much better,” he whispered, nudging her nose with his. “Do you mind…?”

Marinette shook her head slightly, turning her chin upward.

Adrien touched her lips with his own, carefully and slowly. She inhaled his scent and brought a hand up to touch his cheek, before deepening the kiss.

“Are we dreaming? I love you so much,” Adrien murmured, peering at her through his eyelashes, his eyes slitted and cheeks flushed.

Marinette lifted her chin to kiss him again, chaste and full of gentle affection. “I love you too, my sweet Minou.” She giggled. “I’m still not sure if we’re dreaming.”

“Didn’t I tell you?”

“Hm?” 

“The prince is always drawn to the princess.”

“You didn’t even notice me at first.”

“Yes, I did. You’re the one who didn’t want to be my friend at first.”

Marinette recalled the bubblegum incident and giggled again. The warmth in her cheeks and tingling in her chest made everything seem funny. “What was I supposed to think? You were friends with _ Chloe. _”

“Don’t be so quick to judge, Milady.”

“What did I say about the nickname?”

“There’s no one here but us.”

Marinette smiled, feeling at peace. “You might develop a bad habit,” she chided languidly. She moved away slightly so she could see Adrien’s face better. Blond locks framed his soft expression, spilled out across her pink pillow.

“How could I, with such a good role model by my side?”

They stayed like that for a long time, talking about everything and nothing, studying one another’s hands, indulging in the occasional kiss. They were, for the most part, two normal teenagers, and they were allowed to do this. Allowed to exist together like this. The rest, they could figure out later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, there you go. For those who read both versions of Chapter Four, which one do you like better? What did you think about this chapter?
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this series is a nod to Edgar Allan Poe's "Tell Tale Heart," but there's nothing grisly about this series. Also, I think "Telltale" can be a word. It reads better that way in my ears/eyes.
> 
> A penny for your thoughts.


End file.
